Unlucky
by friedriceforlife
Summary: When Harry Potter was seven he was saved by the BAU while on vacation. Now that he's fifteen and a freshman at Harvard the BAU comes back to investigate the murders of college students. Do they remember him? And is Harry in danger again? Genius!Harry Non-magic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It isn't MINE!

 **AN/ Hello! So I don't have anything to really say except for hopes that you will enjoy the first chapter and know that in the future chapter's WILL BE LONGER, I just normally start with a short beginning.**

 **Chapter One**

Harrison Evans hadn't always been who he was today. The fifteen year old had gone by his birth name of Harry Potter until one year ago. Being emancipated, the young boy had been able change his name in a search for a new beginning and had moved to America to make this a possibility.

Harrison had skipped several grades during his schooling and had even gone to a prestigious school called Hogwarts in England for the two years prior to moving to the states. He was a smart boy with slightly curled midnight hair and the brightest green eyes one would ever see. His small stature and lithe build often lead to people making the assumption that he was harmless. He felt like laughing, crying and lashing out at the same time whenever someone spoke their thoughts on the matter. If only they knew.

Lily and James Potter, Harrison's parents, had been targeted by a terrorist organization when Harry had been only a year old. James had worked for Scotland Yard and was considered a threat by the leader, the feared Lord Voldemort. The Potter family had gone into hiding but just five short months later they had been found and executed by the so called Dark Lord himself.

By some stroke of luck the authorities had been able to arrest Voldemort just before he killed Harry himself. Once he had been arrested the snake mask had been removed to revel Tom Riddle, a young yet influential player on the political field.

The young survivor had been shipped off to his reluctant Aunt and Uncle who took the boy only for the sake of appearing to be normal, charitable citizens. Harry had grown under the abusive fist of his Uncle and had learned quickly how to live in the seemingly normal house. The only thing Harry had refused to hide or cover up was his intelligence. While this lead to a number of injures for the determined young soul, Harry was able to shine in intellectual settings and for this reason was able to skip many grades.

But when Harry had just turned seven, about to enter fourth grade instead of second, he had been abducted by a serial killer while vacationing in Florida with the Dursleys. Harry had been rescued after only 43 hours with the deranged man by the BAU unit of the FBI and while this had been a terrible event it also ultimately lead to the Dursleys being found out for child abuse by the ever so invasive media just three months later.

The young boy spent several years in various foster homes, sometimes suffering some extent of abuse but never as bad as his Uncle had been. He had some unfortunate encounters with the terrorist organization, The Death Eaters, that had murdered his loving parents but luckily the leader had died last year, just before he left. What people didn't know was Harry had been the one to kill him after being abducted for the second time in his short life.

The teen had never been brought up on charges because everyone was just so grateful that the man was gone. Sometimes Harry wished he had been, even if he undoubtedly would have been let go for self-defense, if not just to quell his guilty conscience. Harry had pushed Riddle down onto the floor and had repeatedly bashed his head against the cold floor of his jail cell.

Voldemort had come at him to kill his that day. The police were already at the headquarters and the man had been trapped inside. In a desperate attempt to finish what he had started all those years ago the man had retreated to the dungeons to finally murder Harry.

When the police had finally made it into the basement/dungeon they had found the fourteen year old sobbing in the corner farthest from the body, covered in his captors blood. He had been injured extensively during his capture but luckily nothing life threatening as Voldemort had wanted to make the teens death as long as possible and that meant keeping him alive at first.

The cops that had been on the scene had said that Riddle had tripped in his hurry to kill the boy and cracked his head open. Any coroner's report of his head being repeatedly smashed against the ground was explained away as officers taking out their anger on his already dead body. These men hadn't wanted the teen to suffer any more than he already had.

His friends at Hogwarts and the media attention had been too much for the poor boy and he had gotten himself out of Britain. Just a few months prior to the abduction Harry had gotten himself emancipated so it was easy to flee the country.

In America Harry started his new life by changing his name and enrolling in college. He was eternally grateful that he had been very close to finishing high school in Britain and had done so hurriedly once he was saved.

All this had ended with Harrison Evans currently being the only fifteen year old in Harvard's freshman class. He was majoring in pre-med and was using his Father's vast finances and his stellar scholarship to pay the tuition.

In January of that year everything had been perfect. Harrison was one of the top students in his class and people now knew that he wasn't some stupid kid but respected him for his genius. People knew him because he was smart and not because of what had happened to him, not because he was some foster kid. In hind sight Harrison wondered if perhaps everything had been too prefect, if he should have seen something like this coming.

It was that January that the fist boy had turned up dead. Then two weeks later another one. Both had been killed on campus. Both were studying pre-med at Harvard. Harrison was fed up with crap like this happening in his life. He would be lying to say he wasn't scared of a killer going around murdering people who went to his school and had the same major as his but he definitely wasn't freaking out like some of the people at the college.

Harrison wasn't freaking out because he'd heard that the BAU had been invited to help with the case. The teen knew that two of the members that had been on the team when he had been saved in Florida were still there, Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan. And Harrison knew that if anyone could stop this sicko it was them. He just hoped they did so before it was too late.

 **AN/ Please tell me what you thought and if you think I should continue this or not!**

 **For anyone that was confused this is a time line using Harry's age:**

 **1 year old** **\- The Potters go into hiding, the Potters die and Harry goes to live with the Dursleys**

 **7 years old** **\- The Dursleys drag Harry on their vacation where Harry is abducted and saved by the BAU. Harry is also saved from the Dursleys and put into foster care**

 **11 years old** **\- Voldemort escaped from prison**

 **13 years old** **\- Harry goes to Hogwarts for the first time where he remains for the next two years**

 **14 years old** **\- Harry gets emancipated, gets abducted by Voldemort, kills Voldemort, finishes high school, changes his name and moves to America**

 **15 years old** **\- Harry enrolls in Harvard as Pre-med student and the killings start on campus. This is when the story happens.**

 **I hope that cleared up any confusion and I beg of you PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

 **AN/ WOW! I want to say thank you to everyone for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I was completely blown away. Before you read the chapter I just want to say I'm not a phycology student and so anything that comes out of the BAU team's mouths is completely made up and in no way factual or how someone doing this would really act.**

This is a picture of the shirt Harry's wearing. Just put in a dot where it you'll be good to go.

www **.** aliexpress **.** com/item/Camisas-Hombre-Brand-Solid-Mens-Long-Sleeve-Silk-Shirts-Stitch-Striped-Shirt-Men-Single-Breasted-Men/32380233267 **.** html

 **Chapter Two**

Harrison woke up early the next morning at 6:00 despite it being a Saturday. The teen chose to wear a casual button up shirt with a checkered pattern of white and light blue stripes against a navy blue background on the torso and cuffs on the sleeves that went just below the elbow. The color, sleeves and pocket on his chest were all the same navy blue. Harrison then put on black slacks with a simple belt to pull off the look.

The raven haired boy had long ago forsaken the god awful glasses he had worn as a child for contacts. The woman that had been his guardian had insisted that his eyes were so pretty they shouldn't be distracted from by glasses. Harrison did agree that they didn't only look better but were more convenient. It was annoying when you were looking down and your glasses kept falling off, a pet peeve of Harrison's whenever he had been reading.

At this point it was common knowledge that the FBI agents had arrived late last night and would be on campus for the first time today. The Harvard gossip system was like a spider web in which the people who were told of a situation first were planned in advance to spread news the fastest depending on the nature of the gossip. With bright young adults and complete access to the internet word got around pretty quickly in and out of the campus.

That being said Harrison had already known the night before and was planning a way to talk to the Behavioral Analysis team in a way that didn't seem like he was stalking them or being insensitive to the lives that were lost. Harrison knew that he may not even have to seek them out because there was a good chance they had already run the names of all the male pre-med students through their data bases and knew that he had been saved by the BAU as a child.

Harrison didn't like thinking about the time he'd spent in captivity when he was seven. He had terrible night terrors as a kid and they still happened from time to time, especially with stress or a similar situation. The deranged man that had captured him preferred to take teens and young adults but the police had been gaining on him and he had snagged Harrison instead. Because the man preferred his prey to be older he had never raped the boy, a mercy he will forever be thankful for, but he had groped and tortured the innocent child.

The worst part about his captivity was one particularly sickening aspect of the sicko that had kidnapped him. The criminal would cut off the right arm of his victims after they were dead and put it in the cage with his new prey. He wouldn't give his kidnapped person any food during the time that they stayed in the small cage he kept them in so they would be forced to gnaw on the arm for food. The bitten arms would be disposed of with the victim that had eaten from it, their own arm missing.

Luckily the man had a ritualistic time schedule that he needed to follow after imprisoning his victims and couldn't have made himself kill Harrison until 48 hours were up, a timeline he had been saved from just hours before.

Harrison sat at his desk underneath his loft bed and carefully took out a book he had recently taken out from the library to help him with an essay he had to write for his Biology class. The book was more of an encyclopedia than anything else but Harrison was positive he could finish it within the hour and have finished his essay by the time his roommate, Lancelot McGregor who just went by Lance, woke up at around nine.

True to his word Harrison had completed his essay by the time it was eight thirty and was lying around in his bed without a clue of what to do to pass time. Suddenly Harrison became aware of the commotion occurring outside of his window. The teen descended the ladder and moved quickly to the shade and pulled it open. What he saw shocked him.

Lying on the street outside of his dorm was yet another dead body. Harrison recognized the twenty year old from a few of his classes and was quick to realize that this victim was also male and a pre-med student. At this point it was obviously a pattern. Not only was the fact that he fit with the victim type confirmed but as Harrison had said he had classes with the guy, he knew him. The victim was John Clayton, a big teen who was nice to everyone. Even in the beginning when everyone was skeptical of Harrison John had been nice to him.

The black haired teen stood ashen faced staring out the window. Last night he had heard that the BAU was coming and by some childish belief he had believed that everything would be alright, no one else would get hurt. He supposed it was a left over belief from his childhood where the BAU had been the superhero come to rescue him from the supervillain and the pivotal point that had gotten him out from under the Dursley's thumb.

Harrison now supposed that for someone so smart he could be awful dumb sometimes. As the emerald eyed boy stood, entranced in his own thoughts, he hadn't realized his roommate had roused himself from sleep and had groggily gotten out of bed to see what Harrison was looking at from the window.

"What is it dude?" Asked the nineteen year old engineering major as he approached Harrison from behind. The fifteen year old didn't move as the shocked older teen took in the scene below them. "Oh God, man you don't need to see this." Continued the dirty blond teen as he carefully put his hand on Harrison's shoulder and lead him to his desk chair.

"Harrison." Barked Lance as he tried to get the non-responsive teen's attention.

The ravenette's head snapped up as he finally took notice of the other teen. Harrison's breath started to speed up at the reality of the situation crashed down on him in full force, John was dead. Funny kind John who had never had a problem with anyone was dead. What had he done to deserve this? Go to Harvard? Want to be a doctor?

Harrison's thoughts kept lopping around and around until all he was seeing was dead bodies; John Clayton, his parents, Tom Riddle, the terrible severed arm with chucks missing from where he had bitten from it because he was justsohungryandheneededtoeat. His brain was utter chaos and he couldn't breathe. Why couldn't he breathe? He was stopping him from getting air. Voldemort was strangling him again and he was dying. Harrison was going to die in a small dirty cell because no one cared. No one would want to save him even if they could and oh god he needed air.

Harrison was vaguely aware of someone telling his to calm down and breathe. Didn't they see, he couldn't breathe! He was trying to though. He was trying so hard to get air into his lungs but no matter how hard he tried and how much faster he worked his lungs in order to get air no oxygen was coming.

Breathe slower, said the voice. Slower!? Then if Voldemort loosened his grip he might not be able to get the air because he wasn't sucking in air fast enough. He might miss the small readjusting of the hands that would give him the smallest amount of oxygen that he so desperately needed.

You're safe. You're in your dorm. Just breathe slower, commanded the voice in a calm soothing tone. His dorm? Like at school? But wasn't he in a cell? Asked Harrison in his brain as he slowed down slightly in his confusion.

That's it. Big breaths. Calm down Harrison, said the voice that was now recognizable as a female. Big Breaths, okay he could do that, thought Harrison as he stopped taking so many breaths and just took in more air with each breath he inhaled. The teen's amazement it was working. He was breathing. Harrison greedily sucked in deep breaths of oxygen as his vision returned.

Right. He was at Harvard. He was safe here. Sorta. As the teen with the midnight colored locks slowly became more aware of his surroundings he realized it wasn't just Lance in their dorm room anymore but five other college students from down the hall.

He quickly locked gazes with Marlene Wallis, a fellow med student and undoubtedly the one who had calmed his down from his near catastrophic panic attack.

"Sorry." Muttered Harrison. He was both embarrassed and grateful that the others had seen him in such a state. Embarrassed because they'd seen his freak out like a wimp and grateful because there was no way Lance would have known what to do and Harrison was most likely to have passed out for lack of oxygen.

"Don't apologize Harrison." Calmed the older girl, "We all lose it sometimes especially with all that's been happening and this morning's events."

"Could I have some privacy?" muttered Harry as he willed the others to leave. He hadn't lost it like that in a long time and really wasn't looking forward to the ramifications. After he had a panic attack everyone would always treat him like glass. He wasn't that breakable though and absolutely hated it. Any teenager would but for Harrison it wasn't just a matter of teenage grumpiness but proving to himself that he was okay. After being independent for all those years, Harrison sort of had his own problems and had his own way of dealing with it.

Lane awkwardly shut the door behind the visitors that turned to look at Harrison, "I still have to get changed so…" trailed off the older as he explained why he hadn't left too.

"Ok." Answered Harrison softly as he got up from the chair.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Questioned Lance. He had seen Harrison have panic attacks before but they had never been this bad.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna relax for a bit." Answered the younger as he watched his roommate gather his clothes and head to the bathroom.

"Okay. If you need anything just holler."

Harrison laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He had researched so many ways of how to prevent panic attacks and calm down after but almost nothing had ever worked. The only thing that had worked was for Harrison to find a bed, lay down and just relax.

After ten minutes of so the teen would either be asleep again or he would get something to read and just do that until he felt human again and not a hypersensitive flinching weirdo. One thing Harrison would be eternally grateful for was that he had finished his biology essay first thing in the morning before he had found out about John's death. He would never have been able to concentrate on it now.

Harrison knew that while he often fell asleep after a panic attack he couldn't let himself do that now because he would doubtlessly have nightmares. Despite his IQ of 187 he couldn't find something solid that kept away nightmares. And that was saying something because he'd tried everything from dream catchers to a brief stint of hypnotherapy.

Harrison was relaxing when Lance exited the bathroom causing the raven haired teen to jump. Well Lance always spent so long in the bathroom getting ready he guessed it had probably been more than ten minutes. With this conclusion Harrison climbed down the ladder from his loft bed and stood on the floor of the dorm.

Harrison had long ago self-diagnosed himself his Posttraumatic Stress Disorder and he knew that 3.5% of the population of the USA had PTSD. 65% of people exposed to mass violence had PTSD. It was completely normal, he often had to remind himself.

The teen was still completely embarrassed by what had happened earlier but he put on his brave face and walked out into the hallway after waving goodbye to Lance and grabbing his over the shoulder canvas bag with more homework in it if he got held up. His panic attack wasn't going to stray him from his goal of finding the BAU. All he wanted to do was say hi, thank them for all those years ago and offer to help them in any way he could.

Harrison was only half way down the hallway when he saw the Hall Advisor, Chelsey Richards, walking down and knocking on doors.

"What's going on?" Questioned Harrison in his light British accent.

"Oh, everyone's meeting Common Room downstairs. The FBI agents are talking to everyone." Answered the girl before continuing with her task.

Well, that makes everything a lot easier, though Harrison as he made his way to the stairs. The teen entered the room and took a seat in one of the chairs that hadn't been filled yet. He didn't really know all that many people in his dorm so it wasn't like he was really looking for someone, most of his friends just didn't live in this building.

Harrison pulled a book out of his shoulder bag and started to read it quickly. The student had always been able to read really fast to the point that people accused him of not really reading but just looking at each page and then flipping to the next one like kids would do before they learned to read. Whenever such an event occurred Harrison would just take a breath and start reciting the book by heart from start to finish. They normally got the message by the end of the second page if not sooner.

After ten minutes or so everyone was in the common room and awaiting the FBI, who had been until this point just standing by the door, to talk to them.

"Hell my name is Agent Hotchner. As many of you know we're from the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI and we're here to investigate the recent murders on campus." Started Hotch.

"We're going to give you a profile and we ask that you tell us if you know or have seen anyone with this description." Added Prentiss.

"The man we're looking for wanted to get into pre-med as his major but couldn't. If he's a student here or failed to get into Harvard at all is still in question. He's tall, white and doesn't look out of place on campus. He's charismatic, you don't feel uncomfortable when you're talking to him. There's a good chance he walks around the campus pretending to be a student and talking to people so you may have seen him around before even if he doesn't go here." Said Morgan.

"If you asked him what his major was he'd answer pre-med even if that isn't the case. He's studies the subject enough that it can seem like he actually is. But even though he has the information to back up his lie, he gets agitated if you question him about it too much. In fact, if you aren't a pre-med student he won't want to talk to you and he may try to dismiss you once he finds out your major. He'll probably ask you almost immediately." Stated Reid.

"This is how he gets the names of his victims, talking around campus. But he stalks them for days before making the kill. Killers like this always devolve after a time and we believe this may have already started to happen. You'll be able to notice that he's twitchy and maybe paranoid. He'll also become more reckless so he will be attempting for another victim soon. We suggest the highest caution and for you to not speak to anyone you don't know." Finished off Rossi.

As everyone started to disperse and mutter amongst themselves Harrison got up and started following after the FBI agents. As soon as he got outside into the biting cold he called out, "Excuse me."

The agents luckily heard him and turned around to wait for him to catch up. Harrison caught up pretty quickly and walked the last few steps to be face to face with the BAU.

"Um, hi. I'm Harrison Evans, a pre-med student. When I was seven the BAU save my life. I've changed my name since then, it used to be Harry Potter. Agents Hotchner and Morgan are the only people that are still on the team but I just wanted to say thank you since you're here and say that if you need any help at all I'd be happy to give it." Said Harrison nervously.

"I remember you. Orlando, Florida right? You were on vacation." Answered Morgan warmly.

"Yeah." Answered Harrison, relieved that he didn't make a fool out of himself.

"It's always nice to see that someone we saved is doing okay. By the looks of it you're doing more than okay. You're in Harvard and how old are you? Sixteen?" Entered David Rossi.

"I'm fifteen."

"Well it was nice to see you again Harrison and we just may take you up on that offer if we need it." Said Hotchner.

"Okay, anything I can do." Responded the emerald eyed teen.

The team turned to walk away as Harrison rushed back to the warmth of the dorm. It was as if a great weight had been lifted of his chest as he had finally talked to the people that had saved him all those years ago and properly thanked them.

 **AN/ I hope you enjoyed it. Any recommendations for where to go next are always appreciated. Again I want to say thank you to all the lovely people out there who reviewed. Also, don't forget that I don't have a beta so it you see a mistake just tell me (don't flame me) and I'll try to correct it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It will never be mine.

 **AN/ I'm sorry this is a little shorter than normal but it just seemed like a good place to cut it off so yeah... Anyway there's the same warnings as there had been so no change there. Thank you so much to all of you for your lovely reviews and support, it really motivates me to get new chapters out sooner!**

 **One more note: Garcia's answering the phone tidbit isn't mine and is actually from the show. As much as I wish I could channel Garcia that much the show's were all so much better than anything I could come up with.**

 **Chapter Three**

Prentiss and Morgan were sitting in a conference room that one of the dean had provided them with while they were helping with the case.

"He seemed like a nice boy." Said Prentiss conversationally.

"Yeah, my only concern is that he fits with the victim type." Answered Morgan. After the mess with Frank going after the previous victims they had saved it seemed even more important that once they ran across someone they saved they stayed saved and not in a ditch somewhere.

"You want to call up Garcia? Run a background check on this kid? Just to make sure." Answered Prentiss.

In response Morgan snapped open his phone and hit speed dial.

"Office of Unfettered Omniscience. Penelope Garcia is in. Speak, oh fortunate one." Answered Garcia over the phone.

"Hey sweetness, can you run a background check on a kid for me?"

"Are you doubting my skill?!" Cried out Garcia in mock disbelief.

"You know I would never turn on you like that baby girl." Answered Morgan with a smile on his face.

"Well are you going to tell me about this kid of yours or are we just going to sit here praising my undeniable awesomeness all day." Quipped the Technical Analyst.

"Fifteen years old, named Harrison Evans. He goes to Harvard and he used to be named Harry Potter. We saved his life when he was seven in Florida."

"Well his parents were murdered when he was one, he was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle. He's wicked smart, skipped a bunch of grades. Three months after the BAU saved him his Aunt and Uncle were arrested for severe child abuse. He went into the foster system, bounced around quite a bit there. He got himself emancipated at fourteen and only a few months after that he was one again abducted. This time by…. Oh my good lord." Said Garcia.

"Come on sweet checks, what is it?" Asked Morgan.

"He was abducted by Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. His parents were killed by him too. The man was actually arrested just before he killed Harrison as a baby. He was with that sicko for just under a month. After that he got a green card and headed for Harvard." Answered Garcia's horror filled voice.

"Thanks a ton Garcia."

"Yeah well, don't expect me to complement you on your chocolatey abs of goodness you have more names like that for me." Said the flamboyant women before hanging up.

Morgan tucked away his phone before turning to Prentiss, "Other than being abducted that one time his Aunt and Uncle were arrested for child abuse just after we saved him. And apparently he was abducted again just last year by none other than the notorious Lord Voldemort."

"You mean one of the most evil terrorists in all of England's history?" Asked Prentiss.

"Yup. Apparently Riddle got arrested after killing his parents and was about to kill Evans when he was one." Answered Morgan.

"That's harsh. And also slightly worrying. I mean a lot of the serial killers we see were abused children or went through the foster system."

"Just because he was abused it doesn't mean he's going to be a serial killer. Besides he doesn't fit the profile at all." Said Morgan.

"I wasn't accusing anyone of anything. I just want to make sure we cover all our leads." Answered Emily Prentiss diplomatically.

"Well if he is a killer I'll eat my credentials. Trust me, he's not the type." Said Morgan defensively.

 **LINE BREAK**

Harrison was in his dorm room once again reading a book about different types of cancer and treatment while his roommate, Lace stole glances at him. The teen could feel the older boy watching him and to be frank, it was really messing with his concentration. Putting in his bookmark and snapping the book shut Harrison turned to look at the dirty blond teen.

"Would you stop staring at me?" Snapped Harrison.

"Oh. Uh… sorry. I've just been thinking about this morning and you uh… you really scared me." Stuttered the older boy.

Harrison's eyes softened and he sighed, "No, don't be sorry. I had a panic attack and that is in no way you're fault. You did the right thing in getting help."

"Thanks man." Answered Lance with a goofy smile on his face, "I kinda needed to hear that."

"No problem. Seeing the body there it just… brought back some memories I'd rather not think about." Said Harrison shyly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Besides no one's going to hurt you. Everyone likes you and I'll watch out for you whenever I can." Stated Lance seriously.

"Not everyone likes me, Lance. But everyone did like John." Softly contradicted Harrison.

"Well that means there's just going to be more people wanting to kill this son of a bitch for hurting such a kind person. And didn't I just tell you I'm not gonna let anyone touch you when I'm around?" Answered the older teen seriously.

"Thanks, you're being awesome." Said Harrison with a soft smile on his face.

"And don't I know it." Responded Lance easily. Harrison laughed at the mannerisms of his roommate before opening back up his book.

 **LINE BREAK**

Stupid undeserving, ungrateful children! They just had to call the freakin' FBI! Didn't they understand this was his right? It was his right to go to Harvard and become a doctor. He would have been famous, people would have come from the ends of the Earth to be treated be him.

These pretenders didn't deserve that, the prestige of the fantastical school. He HAD to kill them. They were trying to steal his birthright and his dream, something not a single one of them could even begin to deserve. Doctors were so important and he needed to be one. He NEEDED to be one.

How could they be so stupid as to turn him away? And now, didn't they see the justice he was doing them all by riding the world of these imposters, these usurpers. Whenever he had gone on campus he had been accepted, everyone thought he was a pre-med student so why couldn't he be. Even those who had gotten in didn't see him as a fake, proving that this was met to be.

But after he talked with them it became clear that they were mocking him, laughing at him behind his back because they were on their way to being doctors that graduated from Harvard and he WASN'T.

They all had to pay for their crimes because at the end of the day, he was the only one truly worthy of this great honor and all who stood in his way would be cut down for this was the path of truth. It was this path that would lead him to being a doctor, they would have to accept him once there were enough stops open because he had almost gotten in, and he knows he almost got in. The FBI wasn't going to stand in his way. Not now and not ever.

He'd seen them going around talking to kids, saying things about him. About how he hadn't been good enough to get into Harvard. Those stupid idiots, he deserved Harvard. He was smarter than every idiot child in that building and he was going to prove it.

He'd seen them talking to that prodigy kid after one of them. Did they think that a little midget like him could help them? That stupid brat was rubbing it in his face that he'd gotten into Harvard at fifteen, he knew he was. Not only did he go to Harvard but he had decided to major in pre-med! If that wasn't mocking then he didn't know what was. The stupid, arrogant, little brat had to go. He would be an easy enough target with his lesser height and the fact that there was no way he was as smart as him. Maybe he could even use him for his own gain.

Tell the FBI that if they didn't leave he'd torture the bastard. It would only fit his crimes after all, trying to say that he's the smartest pre-med students at Harvard when it was supposed to be him! Then once they left he would take a knife and slit his throat from ear to ear. They would come back once he dumped the body but it would give him more time to cover his tracks. God, he got shivers just thinking about it.

That little brat would pay.

 **AN/ I do believe I left you with a bit of a cliff hanger. Sorry for that. The more you review the more I right so if you want to know what happens PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I also thank all those lovely people out there who faved and followed my story as well as the 3 C2s this story has been put into! Thanks a ton to my lovely readers and I can't wait to hear what you think should happen or just what you thought of chapter three (admittedly mot my best)!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, nor is anything else I reference in any way.

 **AN/ Thank you all so much for all the support and love this story has gotten. It just blows me away that I've already gotten 30 reviews! And none of them were flames! That being said warnings remain the same and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter Four**

Later that night Harrison was coming out of the Library when he saw the shuttle he was planning on taking drive away.

"No, wait!" Called the teen as he ran a few steps before stopping with a sigh. Harrison supposed he would just have to wait for the next one. He most likely wasn't in any danger anyway, the killer was killing with at least two days in between and John had been found just this morning. And how likely was it that the killer would be in this part of the campus tonight anyway? He was only going to be sitting here for fifteen minutes tops.

Maybe he should just go wait in the Library until the next shuttle came, thought Harrison. No, he didn't want to miss it again or bother Mrs. Amstel, the librarian, when she was closing up. Harrison sat there awkwardly with his hand tightly around the pepper spray inside his winter jacket's pocket. It might be a little bit slippery with the gloved he had on but Harrison figured he would be able to spray someone fast enough to make a run for it if they attacked him.

Harrison saw someone approaching from down the road and slowly brought the tiny pepper spray can out of his pocket, nervous that this could be an attacker.

"Hey Harrison." Called out the man as he stepped into the light of the street lamp.

"Hey Tim." Responded Harrison in relief. It was Tim, one of the men who worked at the ice cream parlor just down the street. There was a good chance this was the closest bus stop and he was just getting a ride to the parking lot he used. With this knowledge in mind the inky black haired teen let the pepper spray slip back into his pocket.

The two sat there in the silence of the night, owls hooting and crickets chirping, without feeling the need to strike up a conversation. Harrison wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed them up and down as he waited for the bus. It was the middle of January and the un-melted snow on the ground was a good indicator that it wasn't getting any warmer yet as was how well Harrison could see his breath every time he breathed out.

"Finally." Muttered Harrison under his breath as the bright headlights of the bus appeared down the road. The purple shuttle stopped in front of them and Harrison clambered on with Tim right behind him. There were only two other students on the bus, both were older and unrecognized by Harrison. The two were obviously a couple seeing as they were sharing a seat and having excessive PDA. Honesty the girl was practically sitting on the guys lap. It was ridiculous that they didn't have any modesty or respect seeing as a man had been murdered this morning yet they were most likely on their way to have sex. Disgusting.

At the next stop the fumbling couple stood up and made their way off the bus, barely taking their faces off one another's to see where they were going. After they left all that was left was Harrison, Tim and the bus driver.

The shuttle drove along the mostly plowed road, crunching any excess snow beneath its wheels. It wasn't long before they arrived at Tim's stop. It was, in fact, a parking lot just as Harrison had predicted. Tim left the bus with a cheerful wave towards the freshman and a smile to the bus driver. The bus drove in silence with only Harrison and the bus driver present.

After just a short while the bus stopped at Harrison's dorms. Harrison made his way up the aisle separating the empty seats until he reached the front. Just before he left the unnamed bus driver clumsily dropped his water bottle. Harrison quickly stopped it with his foot and turned with his back to the man to pick it up. The emerald eyed teen turned back and handed back the water bottle.

"Thank you." Said the middle aged man gruffly.

"Your welcome. Have a good night." Replied Harrison easily before making his way off the now completely passenger free bus. He strolled casually up to the dorm building and was about to open the door to the main lobby when he heard a noise. Turning slowly Harrison surveyed the darkness around him. Once he saw nothing the teen put it off as just an animal of some sort and turned back towards the door.

Harrison pushed open the door and checked himself in at the self check in/check out that was one of the new policies put in place with a killer on the loose. The green eyed boy made his way up the stairs to the third floor where his room is and silently slipped down the hall. The door to his room was opened and closed softly as to not disrupt any of his studying neighbors.

"Harrison! There you are. I was going to send out a search party if you didn't come back in a half an hour man." Said Lance while enthusiastically ruffling his hair.

"I'm fine. I was just out in the library." Huffed the younger of the two.

"Text me next time okay? It someone knows where you are at all times we can determine quickly if you're missing." Said the dirty blond teen.

"Okay Lance, I'll text you every time I get up to use the bathroom." Answered Harrison sarcastically. Lance was being really over protective since this whole thing started. He saw the younger teen as his responsibility because of the age difference. Harrison often had to remind him that he was a legal adult and did go to Harvard. He was then promptly ignored and mother hened upon some more.

"You better. But I do seriously want you to check in with me at least once an hour when you are not in the dorm." Responded Lance with a small smile on his face. He knew he was being over protective of the young teen and that he could take care of himself but if something ever happened to Harrison, especially with all that was going on, the older would never be able to forgive himself.

"I'm going to go to bed early." Said Harrison as he changed the topic with all the subtlety of a bulldozer.

"You do that." Answered Lance with a snort as Harrison gathered his pajamas and headed for the bathroom.

Harrison quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face and got dressed in his flannel pajamas. In the winter it was too cold to wear anything else. The teen crawled up to the loft bed and pulled the blackout curtain, which he had set up much like a shower curtain, around his bed to block out the light in the room. With the curtain up it wasn't long before Harrison drifted off into the land of dreams.

 **LINE BREAK**

Harrison woke the next day at ten in the morning. He hadn't set his alarm because he'd wanted to sleep in and he was glad he did. Everything had been so crazy lately and the extra bit of rest had done him good. Harrison got ready and put on black skinny jeans and an overlarge emerald green sweater that matched his eyes.

Lance had already left for the day and had left Harrison a note in the bathroom to text him when he woke up. With a roll of his eyes the young teen did so before setting out to meet with some friends.

Two of his friends, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, were meeting him at a book store close to Harrison's dorm. Luna was a philosophy major and Neville was studying to become a Plant Biochemist. Though to two were older than Harrison they were his best friends at the University.

They were going to go to the bookstore for a little bit before heading out to lunch at a pizza joint just off campus. They normally met up on Sundays and this one was no different even with the looming threat of a killer and the death of friends hanging over their heads. Even though it was painfully obvious that Neville had a huge crush on Luna and while Luna was harder to figure out Harrison thought she returned those feelings they never made him feel like he was third wheeling, something that was hard to find when you're at least two years younger than everyone around you.

The inky haired teen jumped on a shuttle across campus and sat in one of the same fake leather seats he had sat in the night before. The only difference was that the bus was at least half full as opposed to the emptiness of the day before. It was only five stops before he got off at the campus bookstore along with five other students.

As soon as he got off Harrison spotted his two friends. Luna was wearing a long, flowy skirt that was a patchwork of different colors and patterns with a purple, skin-tight long-sleeve shirt and snow boots, no jacket in sight. Neville was in his normal jeans and a warm winter jacket that he would predictably be surrendering to the smaller girl latter on.

It miffed the green eyed teen that he was still the shortest of their group but he swore to Luna that he would surpass her in height before he was done growing. This comment always made both his friends burst into laughter seeing as Luna was quite short herself.

"Hey guys!" Called out Harrison to get their attention as he approached the bookstore.

"Hello Harrison!" Called back Luna in a bright airy tone while waving enthusiastically.

"So we ready to get started?" Asked Harrison while gesturing at the bookstore once he was next to them.

"Yes, there's this new book on ancient herbal medicine and its effectiveness that I want to get." Answered Neville happily.

"There was a book about the Baltic Sea Anomaly that I wished to read." Said Luna while bouncing on the heels of her feet.

"The Baltic Sea Anomaly?" Asked Neville hesitantly as if he didn't know if he really wanted to know what she was talking about.

"Oh, yes. It's a very interesting subject surrounded by a bunch of conspiracy theories. In the Baltic Sea in 2011 an odd structure was found by a diving team. When they came back for a closer work with high tech equipment none of it would work within 200 meters of the object which they found wasn't rock yet there hasn't been any volcanic explosions in the area so they have absolutely no idea what it is! The location is kept secret though it's rumored that both the US and Russian military have attempted to run tests." Answered Harrison excitedly.

"Um, okay." Said Neville weakly, "Whenever people talk about conspiracy theories that have actual evidence it kinda makes me feel like someone's going to come and assassinate me for discussing it."

"Don't be ridiculous." Giggled Luna happily as the three entered the book store.

"So Harrison, you've been taking care of yourself right? Not going anywhere alone?" Asked Neville, changing the subject.

Harrison rolled his eyes before responding, "Yes mom. I swear if you and Lance had your way I would be rolled up in bubble wrap then put in a bomb shelter to wait this whole thing out."

"We just want to make sure you're safe. You have a way of attracting trouble." Answered the older boy.

"I know. I just wish they would catch the guy so this could all be over. Not that they aren't trying their hardest but I wish no one had gotten hurt in the first place." Huffed Harrison.

"It's not your fault Harrison. The nargles just like you." Said Luna, popping her head out from around a shelf.

"Did the nargles like John?" mumbled Harrison beneath his breath angrily.

"Not normally." Answered the blond girl, completely unfazed.

"Well, I got my book." Said Neville to relieve some of the rising tension while holding a thick novel.

"Me too!" Cried Luna from the other side of the shelf.

"I don't really need anything at the moment so I think I'll pass." Said Harrison as his two friends moved towards the check-out line.

After quickly going through the short line and paying for their books the three left the quant little store. They turned left on the road and started to walk, they were already on the edge of the campus and it sort of melded into the town in this area so they didn't have all that far to walk.

"You know what." Said Harrison in a moment of inspiration.

"What?" Prompted the future Plant Biochemist.

"You know that little keepsake store that's just two store's down from the pizza place? I'm going to stop in there after we eat and buy a candle and maybe even get some flowers from the flower shop across the street, then I'm going to place them on the side of my dorm where John's body was found. I know it isn't much but I really need to do something." Answered Harrison in one breath, looking slightly nervous as if afraid to be laughed at for his idea.

"That's a beautiful idea. In fact I think I'll go with you to buy a candle myself." Answered Neville.

"And I'll get him some flowers too. Maybe some Sweet Pea to thank him for a lovely time and some mixed Zinnia to tell him that we remember him." Added Luna.

Harrison beamed at their acceptance and joining in on his idea to honor the fellow student.

"Well then, let's go get some pizza!" Said Harrison in a much happier voice then seconds before.

 **LINE BREAK**

Harrison was back outside his dorm with Neville and Luna with the candles and flowers. True to their world the other two had followed through with their plan and bought candles and flowers as well and Luna had ended up purchasing three teddy bears. One for the small memorial, one for Harrison and one for Neville. It had caused Harrison to laugh so hard he almost cried when he had watched his older friend flounder over what to say when Luna had proudly presented him with the teddy bear.

Harrison was handed a lighter by Luna who apparently had one in her purse, he really didn't want to know, and he reverently lit the three candles they had amassed. As they did this a few students stopped to watch before hurrying off, predictably to tell their friends or buy their own gifts to add. Harrison went back up to his dorm room after sawing a friendly good bye to Neville and Luna. He then placed the teddy bear Luna had insisted upon in the corner of his bed. They all had different colored ribbons around their neck; Harrison's had a green ribbon to match his eyes, Neville had a brown ribbon and the teddy for John's memorial had a blue one.

Harrison took one look at the teddy bear in the corner of his bed before grabbing the thing close to his chest and curling up on the bed. The midnight haired teen sobbed his heart out for the bright young man that had been lost to a selfish man's vengeance. Clutching the plush toy as if it was a lifeline, all Harrison could think was that it just wasn't fair.

It was never fair.

 **AN/ So not much happened except for the introduction of Luna and Neville. I hope you liked that because it totally wasn't planned on my part but my brain just decided they were part of the story now. Honestly, I had wanted to give Harrison more friends but I didn't want to make a bunch of OCs because I feel like that would pull from the story too much.**

 **Also, I hope I did a good job with the whole grieving thing because at times I felt like I was making everyone way too passive about the whole thing, please get back to me on that.**

 **I was also laughing my head off for putting Harrison in so many situations that he could be kidnapped in during the very beginning to the chapter and I hope I didn't torture anyone with that woo much.**

 **If you want me to update faster you'll leave more reviews! They are food for my inspiration!**

 **One last thing! Someone told me they wouldn't read my story if it was** slash **I just wanted to say that I don't have any romantic plans for Harrison at all, like I really don't. If I was going to give him a girlfriend/boyfriend it wouldn't be until the non-existent sequel to this story. So don't worry about that at the moment, you can read him as either straight or gay I won't be dropping any hints (probably).**

 **PLEASE REVIEW ME! REVIEWS ARE LIFE! So um... yeah, review...**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

 **An/ So sorry for the short wait but I'm afraid that's going to become the norm. With school starting up again I won't have nearly as much time to write and as tragic as it is that means that updates will be coming much more slowly. WARNINGS: Kidnapping, prelude to torture and similar stuff applies as well as any previous warnings.**

 **Chapter Five**

"So we don't have any leads?" Asked Aaron Hotchner angrily, putting down both of his hands onto the table they were gathered around in the police station.

"Sorry, but there's just too many applicants to Harvard every year, hundreds of which live in the area." Answered Reid.

"And none of the students could describe anyone?" Said Rossi as he expressed his disbelief.

"No." Said the nerdy FBI agent hesitantly.

"This is ridiculous, this man isn't doing anything. He hasn't contacted the police, changed his pattern, nothing. The profile said he would make contact. And we can't very well put every male pre-med student in Harvard into protective custody!" Exclaimed David Rossi.

"Um, excuse me." Interrupted the secretary.

"What is it?" Asked Morgan.

"There's a call for the team on line two." Answered the lady before disappearing from the doorway, quickly followed by the entirety of the team.

"Call Garcia, get her set up for a trap and trace. This may be him." Ordered Hotch as they made their way across the station. Morgan was quick to get Garcia up on the lap top and inform her of the situation.

Hotch approached the phone before hitting speaker, "This is Special Agent Hotchner with the FBI. Who is speaking?"

"Me. The one you've been looking for." Came a disguised voice.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked the stern team supervisor.

"You should be finding out that a certain young boy is missing soon enough. If anyone notices that is. You talked to him earlier, seemed rather friendly. The thing is, I have him and unless you want me to slowly chop him into tiny little pieces you will leave. The FBI will go back to Quantico, Virginia and they won't come back." The end dial tone came as the man hung up on them.

"Did you get anything for me baby girl?" Asked Morgan, turning to the bubbly blond.

"He was bouncing his signal off satellites, I just missed him." Explained Garcia forlornly.

"Ok, be ready in case he calls back." Answered Morgan with a resigned tone in his voice before he snapped shut the lap top.

"Find out whose missing!" Called out Hotch, addressing the entire station before running a tired hand over his face.

 **EARLIER THAT DAY…**

Harrison groaned as he sat up in his loft bed, he'd spent the last half an hour crying his heart out for the kind and helpful young man he had known but now he was whipping up the tears and getting on with life. It was good that he was morning but he didn't want to ruin his life by being stuck in the past, especially after surviving all that had already happened to him.

The emerald eyed teen crawled down the wooden ladder before walking to the bathroom where he got out a washcloth and quickly washed his face to hide the evidence of his tears. His eyes were still just a little bit puffy and red but he looked better than he had a second ago.

Grabbing his book bag, Harrison took out his phone and texted Lance that he was going out to eat ice cream and would text back once he was back in the dorm while he exited his room. After jogging down three flights of stairs the teen arrived at the main exit where he walked out of the building. Harrison was stopped short on his mission for ice cream by the sight that greeted him.

Where he, Neville and Luna had placed their small tokens of remembrance and grief for John Clayton there was a huge pile of stuffed animals, candles and flowers with more people adding their piece as they stood around the small memorial. Someone had taken a framed picture of John and raised it up on a small wooden box that had been placed upside down so it was clearly visible.

A watery smile made an appearance on the teen's face as he walked over to the bus stop. The shuttles ran all day all the time and Harrison made full use of them, there was even more than usual with the killer on the loose. It was nice to know that there was other people who had cared about John enough to take part in his small way of honoring his memory.

Harrison got on the bus along with several other people and sat down for a comfortable trip around campus, pulling a book out of the bag he had brought. Just ten minutes later the bus was stopping where he'd gotten on the night before, in front of the library.

The Ice cream parlor was only two shops down the street so Harrison had no problem quickly walking there from the bus stop. The teen pushed in the door of the crowded ice cream shop, with was surprising seeing as it was January. Harrison walked up to the counter of the sixties style ice cream shop and ordered a small moose tracks.

The pre-med student sat down at one of the small circular tables meant for two around the room to enjoy his ice cream. As Harrison licked at his melting treat he took out the book he had been reading on the shuttle and continued to read. After a short time the teen threw away the now empty Styrofoam cup that had held the ice cream.

Getting up from his seat, Harrison texted Lance that he was heading back to the dorm room and should be there in ten minutes and he'd text him again once he was there.

'I'm at the dorm so no need to txt me just come J' Came the quick reply.

'k' Texted back Harrison as he left the ice cream shop.

As Harrison stepped into the sun he was aware of a man coming up behind him. Suddenly a cold metal barrel was pressed to his back and an un-shaved face leaned in right next to his ear.

"If you so much as twitch to tell people to help you I'll blow out the brains of you and everyone in that little shop." Hissed the voice darkly.

A muscled arm wrapped around his shoulder and brought him around to the back of the shop with the other arm holding what was presumably a gun to his back. Harrison calmed his breathing and let the man guild him, it would do no good to panic now and if he could stop himself from doing it that would be in his best interest.

As they came to the back of the shop the arm around his shoulder moved away before coming back and wrapping a cloth around the teen's mouth and nose. Harrison's eyes blew wide open and he started to struggle before the gun was pressed hard into his back with a single jab, a reminder not to cause trouble. The emerald eyed teen's movements ceased, from the effect of the drug just as much as his forced compliance.

There was almost no doubt in Harrison's mind the one who was taking him was the killer. Either that or someone had found out about the lordship he'd received from his godfather but that was much less likely. Reasons why he was being kidnapped flew from his head as the drug continued to crowd his senses. His limbs were leaden and everything seemed so muffled. Why was he fighting? He should just sleep instead. Sleep was a good idea, after all, he was so tired. Darkness crept into the edges of the teen's sight until oblivion swallowed him whole.

 **LINEBREAK**

Cold. That was the first thing that Harrison registered as he awoke. At first the cold confused him, why was he so cold? Where was his jacket? That was when it all came rushing back to him and the teen's eye's snapped open.

He'd been taken by a killer who was planning on killing him. Why he had taken Harrison and not the others was a complete mystery but while this made the teen nervous it also made him have hope for escape and rescue. As the inky haired boy became more aware of his surroundings he realized that he had been stripped down to his underwear and tied down on a cold, metal, medical table. He was spread eagle style with both his legs and arm spread out and he was secured with both rope and leather straps all over his body so he couldn't even move an inch.

Harrison didn't even know where he was or if the killer was inside the room with him because his head had been strapped in such a manner that he could only look upwards towards the ceiling. Suddenly he heard footsteps and a door that was almost certainly into the room that held him opening. As the footsteps got louder it was clear that whoever it was who had Harrison captive was standing over him in a place he couldn't see.

As the teen's breath hitched in fear and he squeezed his eyes shut, as if wishing that when he opened them this would all have been a dream, a large and callused hand came to rest on the teen's bare leg.

"Shh. It's going to be alright. I originally just planned on killing you, you know. But after the FBI came into town I needed something to get them out, so I can continue my work. So I kidnapped you and until they leave I'm gonna hurt you really really badly. But don't worry I'll be careful with you. It'll give me a chance to practice my surgeries so I should be thankful, I need them to be perfect for when they finally realize my genius and I become recognized as one of the best doctors to ever live. A medical genius." Said a calm and deep voice as the hand rubbed Harrison's leg.

A dry sob escaped from the teen's lips. It was all too much. He had thought that he was finally going to die and that had been manageable, manageable being a relative term of course. But hearing that he was going to be tortured again was just too much. He'd already been through so much in his short life so why couldn't the universe just give his a break this one time. What had he ever done to deserve this treatment?

And the man had said he was going to hurt him but also that he would practice medical procedures on him so it was easy to tell that there was no way that he was going to be using pain killers of any kind or putting him under for the surgeries he would be conducting.

"There, there." Said the nameless man in an almost calming voice, "I've already told them I have someone so it shouldn't be long before they find out it's you who's missing. They'll be looking for you but until the FBI leaves I'll give them little gifts. Maybe a picture of my latest work on you, maybe a body part. It won't be long until they leave and I can kill you. But you should know that you do deserve this. Taking my spot at Harvard like that, you are such a bad boy." Said the man, growing angrier as he spoke before bringing down a harsh fist onto Harrison's stomach.

Harrison let out a harsh gasp at the sudden pain and tears sprung to him eyes unbidden. But he didn't scream, after all he'd been through he'd learned how not to scream. He would keep that much of his pride even if it was all that he had. He would never give this man the satisfaction of hearing him scream vowed the teen solemnly as the man finally stood over him in a way that Harrison could see his capture.

He wore a mask and a surgeon's scrubs but his eyes were visible. They were a dark brown, a normal and inconspicuous color yet they had a spark in them. A spark of madness that Harrison had seen time and time again in Voldemort's followers. And it scared him very very much.

No, he would never scream.

 **AN/ I hope you liked it! That and that it wasn't too much of a cliff hanger... I wasn't quite sure myself. So please tell me what you think and as always I'm open to suggestions of any kind! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine.

 **AN/ WOW! I have 59 review on this story! 59! If that isn't just out right awesome I don't know what it is. Thank you all sooo much for being so amazing in supporting my writing. I'm not even that good, though my ideas are stellar ;) , so this is just crazy.**

 _WARNINGS:_ **All previous warning apply as well as TORTURE! Medical-ish surgery with out anesthetics! You have been warned.**

 **I really hope you all enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think.**

 **Chapter Six**

"I'm thinking I'll send little bits of you off to the BAU until they leave. Do you think that's a good idea?" Questioned Harrison's capture as he fitted a course, cloth gag into the already immobile teen's mouth.

"I'm going to start with your appendix, the most useless part of your anatomy, just to show I'm willing to cut you up. Then I'll start on your fingers and toes, maybe a few organs here and there. I'll then start on the important things that you can live without but you with genuinely feel the loss of; your arms, legs, eyes, and maybe even small parts of your brain. If it gets that far I think I may even let you live if just to watch you suffer with the simplest tasks. You'll probably have to drop out of Harvard. I doubt they'd let such a damaged you boy study to be a doctor of all things." Continued the cruel man gleefully.

Terror was clear in Harrison's clear verdant eyes. For all the scars that he'd acquired over his years of torment by the hands of various enemies he'd never had such an essential thing taken from him and it scared him beyond belief that even if he was saved he would have a different scar than one upon the surface of his skin or of the mind to deal with. Perhaps the worst two threats that he'd made were the ones to take his eyes or mess with his brain. He couldn't imagine ever having to live in the colorless back abyss that was blindness or being brain damaged. The last one scared him in particular because while for each time that he'd been hurt it had injured him mentally yet he'd always stayed fundamentally himself. If this man messed with his brain he may not even have that.

Suddenly a hot, sharp pain pierced into Harrison's lower right abdomen. The teen easily recognized the agonizing feeling of a blade cutting into his skin. It was only logical that the man was going after the appendix as he had said yet logic was one of the furthest things from Harrison's mind as he ground his teeth painfully against the gag and tears gathered in his wide emerald orbs. He would keep true to himself by not screaming, a task made easier by the gag.

He had made a similar promise to himself when he was held captive by Voldemort, a promise he had unfortunately broken on the fourth day in that dreadful hellhole, but this time he wouldn't. Especially if he was going to walk away being as damaged as the man had said he was going to be, he would like to keep the smallest bit of dignity offered by that.

Harrison felt hands inside him. There were someone's hands inside him. The knife had stopped ripping open his skin but the cut was still there and someone was sticking their hands inside Harrison's body! They were touching something inside him and goditjusthurtsobad.

Suddenly something was being taken out of Harrison and the teen was laying there with wide eyes and loud panting breath. He'd never felt anything like this and his capture was actually _taking something out of his body_. Dimly the teen realized he was probably going into shock as the pain became fuzzy and his sight dulled.

Even with the slight numbness the pain was still completely indescribable as a thread was felt tugging and pulling his skin back together. Harrison noted in dull amazement that he was being sewed together like and old pair of socks. The teen sobbed around the cloth gag as the sick man who had captured him finished off stitching and unclenched the tightly closed eyes he didn't remember shutting.

Harrison's capture came into the imprisoned boy's vision and smiles a cold, dark and altogether crazy smile down at the young boy before waving a small and bloody organ in Harrison's face.

"You see this!" Asked the man proudly like he was a young child showing off drawing he made to his mom, "I took out your appendix and now I'm going to send it to the cops! They're going to have to take me at Harvard once they know that I successfully removed a person's appendix in a dirty facility with little resources!"

Harrison was filled with a new sense of terror as the man undid the buckle from around the black harried teen's head so he could turn his head again. What exactly was the sick planning on doing to him now! He'd only just gotten out the surgery, if it could be called that, the man had put him through.

Seeing Harrison's scared expression a loud belly laugh came from his captor.

"Aww, did I scare you? Does little baby Harrison want his mommy?" Mocked the brown haired man as he smiled down on the teen. The kidnapper turned with his back towards Harrison so he couldn't see what the man was doing any more but Harrison heard the sound of paper being moved around.

"Tada!" Cried the murderer as he turned towards his captor with a small present that was badly wrapped in festive Christmas wrapping paper.

"This, my dear enemy, it your appendix and I'm gonna leave it a nice secluded spot and then give the police a call so they know where to find it. And with my generous present I also included a note. Just to tell them to get out of town or the next part of you I remove won't be so unimportant, you know how that goes. And guess what else! I made sure to include a nice smiley face written in your blood as a show of good faith." Added the demented man with a big smile and energetic voice.

Oh God, thought Harrison, this man is seriously insane. This though shook the teen to the core because while he'd definitely been kidnapped before it had never been by anyone this out of their mind. That is, if you didn't include Bellatrix Lestrange from his stay in Riddle's care but she had never had such free reign over the fearful, verdant eyed teen as this man had. She'd always been held back by Riddle's restrictions and rules, something this man didn't have.

The man left the room though a metal door with a skip in his step. As any sound from the other side of the door was cut off immediately after the door shut Harrison rightfully assumed it was sound proofed in some way.

The exhausted teen let his head fall back onto the hard table as gave up trying to see the rest of the room. He was just in too much pain to be doing much of anything at the moment and trying to lift up just his head while the rest of his body was secured down in order to look around was hard enough without the added problems. Without much else to do, Harrison found himself unconsciously concentrating on the pain.

While it wasn't the white hot agony he'd experienced before it was still definitely painful enough that someone with a lower pain threshold than Harrison would be crying out at the feeling. Even with all that the young teen had suffered Harrison still found tears gathering up in his unnaturally bright green eyes and slithering down his dirty checks, cutting clear paths on their path downward.

It was just so unfair that so much had happened to him in such a short amount of time. Harrison knew life wasn't fair, hell he knew that better than most people, yet the fact that he's had go through so much was just not right. The ebony haired teen had never tried to hurt anyone and sure, he'd messed up a few times but who hadn't. The only really bad thing that Harrison knew he should be punished for was killing Voldemort and even that was after the child abuse he'd suffered at the Dursleys, his childhood abduction, the murder of his parents and just so much more.

One thing Harrison wanted above all else was a family. His parents had been murdered protecting him and he'd then been abused by his only living relatives so it was understandable that he yearned for the protection and stability offered by a family but years of being shipped from foster home to foster home had only strengthened this need. Finally, after all these years he'd had enough and had gotten himself emancipated. Even though he no longer had the vague hope that one of his foster homes would decide to adopt him and give him a real place to call home the want for a family had never left him. Now, more than ever, all the teen wanted was a mother and a father to tell him everything was going to be alright, to save him and protect him.

A sharp spike of pain struck Harrison's abdomen and brought him back from his thoughts. The emerald eyed teen felt tears once again overflowing onto his pain checks as the empty feeling in his chest throbbed along with the physical pain left be the mockery of the surgery.

All Harrison had ever wanted was to be happy.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Agent Rossi!" called out a cop as they ran across the station, "We think we've discovered who went missing sir."

"Who?" Questioned Rossi immediately as he got out his phone in preparation to call Hotch with the news.

"Harrison Evens, sir. His roommate said that he didn't come back from the-."

"Harrison Evens!" Interrupted Rossi. He'd know that the young boy was in danger just by being a pre-med student but him being abducted had seemed like such an impossible thing that David hadn't spent much time thinking about it.

"Yes sir?" Asked the young cop as he sounded rattled by the outburst.

"Go on." Answered Rossi gruffly, he needed to know the details and remove himself from the situation. No matter how hard that might be.

"His roommate said he didn't come back from the ice cream shop after he'd texted him that he'd be back in ten minutes. He thought that maybe he just met up with a friend and forgot to tell him but it's been just over an hour now and he wasn't picking up his phone." Continued the cop.

The older FBI agent nodded absent mindedly as he made plans on how to break the news to the rest of the team, specifically Hotch and Morgan. They both were emotionally attached to the boy even if they'd only met him a few times. Hotch had been practicably irritable as the case went on, a far cry form his normally stoic personality, and Rossi had heard him confessing to JJ that he didn't want the teen to get hurt after having already been through so much and the longer this went on the more likely that was to happen.

With a deep sigh of reluctance Rossi flipped open his phone and dialed Hotch.

"Have you found anything?" Came the impatient reply immediately as Hotch picked up the phone.

"We found out who the hostage may be."

"Who?" The response was quick and tinted with concern.

"Harrison Evans. From what I understand he's only been missing for just over an hour."

A brief silence followed the revelation before Hotch came back sounding even more determined to catch the bastard then before. "Do we have any hints as to where he is?"

"No but he went missing somewhere in between the ice cream shop and the nearest bus stop so people are going out to search the area now."

"I have JJ and Reed with me but have you notified Morgan and Prentiss yet?"

"No, you were the first one I called. I was going to do that just after I told you."

"Call me if anything happens."

"Will do." Answered Rossi before ending the call and dialing Morgan's number.

"Morgan here." Came the answer as Derek picked up his phone.

"We think he may have Harrison Evans." Stated the older agent bluntly.

"Shit." Morgan swore softly before speaking at a normal volume, "Do we know anything about I that may help us find him?"

"Not yet but we may soon because they're searching the area he disappeared from as we speak."

"Prentiss and I just finished up talking to the parents of the second victim, tell us where and we'll join them."

"Between the on campus ice cream shop and the nearest bus stop."

"Thanks." Was Morgan's short reply before he hung up on Rossi.

David Rossi sighed softly as he put away his phone and headed to the car so he could meet Morgan and Prentiss at the sight. He just hoped that the kid would pull through this whole, both physically and mentally. He'd already been through so much and this may be the straw, or more like brick in this case, that breaks the camels back.

 **So how was it? Good, bad? Too graphic, not enough Harry torture? Tell me please!**

 **Also, I always have and always will love suggestions. While this doesn't mean I'll always take them (I rejected the last one I got, sorry...) I want to hear what you want to happen because it helps me come up with ideas and get the chapters out faster.**

 **Thank you again for your amazing review and stuff and I really hope to hear from you again!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Criminal Minds. I would really think that was common sense by now.

 **AN/ Hello to you all. I'm sorry that the updates had just been generally slower it's just... school and stuff is annoying. Other than that I'm super pumped about the amount of reviews this had gotten! 85 in total and 24 JUST FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm so happy and I really hope that you continue to leave awesome reviews. Also, this marks the first time I've ever gotten to 7 chapters so yay for that. I hope that you all enjoy and that my writing isn't too terrible.**

 **Chapter Seven**

Luna was sitting at her light blue, wooden desk studying Calculus when her phone started to ring. The blond haired young woman reached over her pile of books and papers that she had accumulated and grabbed her smart phone. The phone case was a gift from Neville on the recently passed Christmas and it displayed a picture of the cartoon version of Alice from Alice in Wonderland sitting on a toadstool under the purple cursive words, we're all mad here. Luna had loved it and Neville gone bright red when Luna had launched herself at him in a tight embrace. The taller of the two ad mumbled embarrassedly that it had reminded him of Luna, something that caused Harrison to laugh so hard that he fell to the ground, gasping for air, though Luna herself had been confused as to what was so funny.

"Hello Neville." Said Luna without bothering to check who was calling.

"Luna! Have you heard? I mean I called as soon as I could but I don't know if you've already heard it from somewhere else or not. I'm not really sure if that would be a good thing or not because I don't want to be the one to have to tell you but the other person might have been really mean in telling you or something. And this is such a serious thing that it shouldn't be made fun of or anything and I don't want anyone to do that. If not for your sake then for Harrison's. People are so mean these days and you'll never know what they'd do just to be a jerk and I really really hope that no one told you what was going on like that because it would just be terrible and it would probably make you cry and I hate it when you cry. Not just me, specifically though. Everyone hates it when you cry because you're so nice and-"

"I sense that you are rather distressed Neville." Interrupted Luna.

"Distressed! Of course I'm distressed! I mean anything could be happening to Harrison in the hands of that mad man! He could be dead." Said Neville as his voice got really soft on the last sentence.

"Neville Frank Longbottom! I don't know what is going on right now but whatever it is don't you ever say that Harrison could be dead!" Screamed Luna, changing from her normal soft and airy tone.

"Right uh… sorry. I didn't mean, I just." Trailed off Neville as he tried to explain what had happened, "The police said that the guy that's been going around killing pre-med students has kidnapped Harrison and I'm just really really scared for him."

"Harrison's been kidnapped?" Questioned Luna softly as she flopped back down into her plush desk chair that she unconsciously jumped out of when she yelled at Neville.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I messed up telling you so badly. I had this whole thing planned out to break it to you gently but then I panicked and it just didn't work." Said the brunette teen with a regretful voice.

"It's okay. It didn't matter how I heard it, the news would still be just as shocking and worrying." Denied Luna.

"Okay. I just… I'm really worried about Harrison." Answered Neville softly.

"Me too. I do hope that he has enough Snargleblats to keep him positive and as happy as possible." Said Luna forlornly.

"Yeah, I do too. I guess I'll see you soon?"

"Of course. I will be seeing both you and Harrison soon enough."

"Bye."

"Good Bye Neville." Said Luna before handing up. The petite blond girl softly put down her phone before curling her legs up to her chest on the chair and burying her head in her arms. Tears slowly rolled down her porcelain checks as she softly prayed and demanded of every creature that she knew of to bring back Harrison safely. He had suffered enough.

 **LINEBREAK**

"So we are absolutely certain that it is Harrison Evans?" Questioned Morgan as the crime lab team cleaned up.

"Yeah. Unfortunately the kidnapped was wearing gloves so we didn't get any prints on him but the needle that we found had definitely gone into his neck." Responded the young scientist.

"What did he inject him with?" Asked Prentiss as she joined the conversation.

"A mild sedative. It would be enough to keep him under for about a half an hour."

"So if this guy was smart and knew what he was doing with the chemicals then it would make sense that his home base is within a half an hour of here." Said Morgan to Prentiss.

"I'll tell Hotch to have the police set up a perimeter just beyond that." Answered Emily as she rushed off the Unit Chief's direction.

"I just hope we find him in time." Whispered Morgan under his breath as he watched Prentiss' retreating figure.

 **LINEBREAK**

Harrison blinked blearily as he came to. After very long and painful hours of being bound to the examination table the teen had finally managed to drift into a light sleep that was thankfully without dreams because they would have definitely been nightmares.

As the teen looked around the room he saw his captor in the corner of the room reading a think textbook that Harrison couldn't see the title of.

"Oh your awake." Said the man in the calm soothing voice that was similar to the one the man had used after he'd first woken up, "I was just brushing up on some surgical procedures I'm interested on preforming on you."

Harrison's eyes widened in fear as he focused in on the still sharp pain coming from his abdomen. He was still in a lot of pain from the last mockery of a surgery that lunatic had done and he most certainly was NOT ready for another.

"Oh don't worry." Chuckled the older as he saw Harrison's terrified expression, "You're going to be fine. After all could you imagine ME messing up on a basic surgery? How laughable." Scoffed the man.

The teen let his head rest back against the cold, hard table surface as he furiously blinked away tears. Why, of all the people in the world, was it him that was always kidnapped? Seriously, his life story of being pushed from one bad situation to the next had to be one in around five million.

"You know, your eyes are really green." Commented the kidnapper offhandedly, interrupting Harrison's thoughts. The teen tensed at the offhanded words. One of the things that scared him the most was that he honestly didn't know if it was meant as a threat or if that was just a crazy person voicing their random thoughts.

"You are such a worrywart!" Proclaimed the man almost gleefully as he watched the weariness in the teen's eyes as he lifted up his head to make sure the man wasn't preparing any more surgical tools. "I'm not going to touch your eyes. I like to watch them too much."

Choosing to ignore the last sentence Harrison relaxed back onto the metal table once more. He really hoped help was coming sooner rather than later.

 **LINEBREAK**

Lance was dragging his feet back to the dorm gloomily. It wasn't fair that Harrison had to be kidnapped. He was so young and already had PTSD! Screw people that said life wasn't fair, it should be and it was the job of people to make it as just as it can be.

The college student was quickly shaken out of his thoughts as he bumped into a short girl with dark brown hair and matching eyes.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Apologized Lance quickly.

"No it was my fault, I actually saw you." Countered the girl with a light smile, "Um… a boy over at the end of the street was apparently told by some man to give this to me so I could give this to you?" Said the young woman awkwardly as she handed over a small cardboard box.

"Well that's oddly specific." Joked Lance as he opened up the box. Inside he saw a small, badly wrapped oblong shape and a typed-up note. Opening the note Lance began to read as the girl turned and kept walking along the street.

 _Dear FBI,_

 _I am the man who kidnapped Harrison Evans._

Lance stopping in shock after the first sentence of the letter before dropping it back into the box as if it had bitten him.

As his head snapped up to where the girl was still walking down the street he opened his mouth and called out, "Hey! Hey stop!"

The short girl turned around in confusion as she saw the engineering major running towards her with the box gripped in his hands so tightly that the cardboard was getting wrinkled and his knuckles were turning white.

"The box." Gasped Lance as he reached where she was standing, "It's from the man who's been murdering pre-med students. He's kidnapped my roommate."

"Oh my God." Said the brunette, "We need to go to the police."

"Yeah." Answered Lance quietly as he stared at the box. What kind of monster murdered people, kidnapped a fifteen year old and then set a message to the still missing boy's roommate. What kind of logic is there in that! Lance felt slightly ill as he realized he was probably never going to be able to watch another crime show without being pulled back into the memory of this.

"Do you know how we can call the police? I don't think we should be calling 911." Asked the girl softly without lifting her gaze from the incriminating object.

"They- they gave me a card to call them." Answered the engineering major just as softly. There was something so serious about the situation that if felt like everything would fall apart if he so much as raised his voice. "Would you mind?" Lance asked as he awkwardly held out the boy to the girl in front of him.

"Sure." Came the delayed response as she hesitantly held out her hands to take the cursed box from him.

Lance quickly handed over the box, glad for it to be out of his hands, and reached into the pockets of his heavy jacket. After fishing around for a moment Lance grabbed both his phone and the card he had been given earlier.

The older teen swiftly dialed the number and nervously listened to the dial tone.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI" Came the monotone answer after only two rings.

"Um, Hi. It's Lancelot Summers, Harrison's roommate. Apparently a man gave a package to a boy to give to a girl who gave it to me. It's... um… it's from the man who kidnapped Harrison."

"Where are you?" Demanded Agent Hotchner briskly.

"Just a five minute walk down the street from the dorm rooms. The girl who gave me the package is with me."

"Stay there. We will meet you there in two minutes." Finished the FBI agent before hanging up the phone.

Lance mentally flailed for a moment as he realized he'd been hung up on before shoving the card and his phone back in his pocket.

"Could you?" asked the girl in a strained voice. As Lance turned to her he saw her hands shaking around the box and her pleading eyes turned on him. With a small flinch Lance took back the box and adjusted in to hold it in such a way that his hands were the only part of his body touching it. He already felt dirty enough for having to touch it at all.

"What's your name?" Asked Lance in an awkward attempt to release some of the tension.

"Miranda." Answered the petite girl.

"Okay." Said Lance in return. He didn't even really care that his small attempt at conversation had gone south, it wasn't like he was exactly in the mood for small talk at the moment.

The two college students stood there awkwardly as they waited for the police to arrive and take the terrible box away from them. Luckily it wasn't long before two black vans and a police car pulled up the otherwise vacant street.

The brunette FBI agent rushed right out of the car and took the box out of his stretched out arms that Lance quickly dropped in relief. He was glad to be free of the package that could spell doom for his still so very young roommate.

The woman carrying the package; her name starts with a P, there might be a t in there as well; brought it over to the rest of her team as Agent Morgan made his was over to the shaken up teens.

"Hey. I hope you don't mind if we just bring you two in for a quick questioning at the police station. Thought we may need to set you up with a sketch artist so you can describe the boy seeing as he may have come into contact with the unsub." Said Morgan, directing the last part at Miranda.

"Unsub?" Questioned Lance.

"Unidentified Subject."

"But you're going to find him right? And save that kid." Said Miranda unsurely as she looked up at the taller man.

"Of course we are." Came the reply, so determined and unwavering that Lance couldn't but start to hope.

 **An/ So what did you think? Please let me know.**

 **Also, I LOVE suggestions. I know I've already said this a thousand times but if you want something to happen or have an idea then tell me because if I like it and it fits with my vision of where I want the story going I will totally include it. Whether you want to PM me or just leave a review is totally up to you.**

 **Thank you for reading and come again soon. (I feel like one of those automated voices at the end of amusement park rides. Thank you for riding _ and please enjoy you day at _)**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine

 **AN/ First off I would like to say I am SOOO sorry for the wait. I hundred and one things happened along with computer problems and a brief loss of my muse for this story and before I knew it over a month had passed since my last post. I hope this was worth the wait.**

 **Chapter Eight**

Harrison was beyond exhausted. It was the shear mental strain of situations such as the one he was in now that was the thing that was truly waking his tired, not how much he had been sleeping. Though, the small amount of sleep that he had gotten was light and Harrison knew from experience that if he did manage to get deep enough into his sleep then nightmares would fill his head.

The tiredness experienced while being kidnapped was perhaps one of the worst things about the experience, discounting the manic that had kidnapped him in the first place. Harrison had always felt that the reason for this was that the exhaustion just wasn't the same type that you felt if you only had gotten a few hours of sleep the night before or even no sleep at all, it was the type that you felt when you had so much going on in your life and so little time that you felt like you were falling apart and your mind was aching with the strain you were putting on it.

Even then, that was only a small glimpse of what it felt like to be kidnapped. It's a kind of mental rawness, a sense of complete helplessness that is only understandable to people that have experienced the loss of control that comes with being kidnapped.

This was, of course, exactly what Harrison was feeling at that very moment. It had been long enough into Harrison's kidnapping that the pure adrenaline that had kept him sharp and humming with energy and was constantly looking for a way to escape, even though it seemed impossible. It may have been the repeated exposure to a similar situation that caused the adrenaline to die off so fast, and wasn't that just a sad thought.

To be completely honest, Harrison was just so utterly and completely done with this entire situation. He was sick and tired of being kidnapped for whatever reason and then being hurt in some way. Harrison was cold, tired, hungry and all around miserable and all he wanted was to go home. That was it. If there was some higher being out there, listening to Harrison's thoughts he prayed that they just let him go. He wouldn't ask for anything else for as long as he lived as long as he was granted this one wish. Even if he got kicked out of Harvard, lost all of his money and then found himself living on the streets he'd never bother them again, **never.**

The small teen almost burst into tears as he heard the approaching foot falls of his capture. Why couldn't this just be over?

"Hey kid!" Called out the psychopath in a cheerful voice as he entered the sterile and, from what Harrison could see with his head stuck facing towards the ceiling, almost industrialized room. "Your friends at the FBI got our little message. They should be backing off anytime now, really those idiots are always so gullible when it comes to stuff like this. That means that I'll be able to kill you and safely dispose of your body somewhere where they won't find it for a while. Unfortunately that means that I won't have all that much time with you sweetheart, so I guess I'll just have to enjoy it while I can."

Harrison most definitely did not like the sound of that and was valiantly hoping that the FBI would not give up their search for him, not when he needed it the most. There really was no use in trying to ponder what was going to happen to him next, thought the teenaged boy as he listened to the man knock around metal equipment, after all his captor would probably be telling him soon enough.

"I'm sure you'll just love what I have planned for you next!" exclaimed the man gleefully, "I decided to go a much simpler route than the surgeries we've been doing so far. We're going to be doing a tracheotomy today. I'm sure you know what it is, you wouldn't be much of a doctor, or even someone learning to be a doctor, if you didn't."

No, thought Harrison in an attempt to deny the inevitable, No. He could not do a tracheotomy. While Harrison knew that there were definitely worse things that could happen a procedure of this sort gave up control in a way that Harrison wouldn't, couldn't allow. A tracheotomy was a simple procedure in which a doctor cut an opening at the base of the patient's throat and inserted a tube. This was normally done to open up the injured or sick persons' airway and could be used to feed someone as well. The drawbacks of a tracheotomy was that it felt very invasive and it was common that the patient wouldn't be able to talk while they had the tube in their throat.

At the thought of losing even more of the precious little control Harrison had over himself at this time to such a sick and demented man Harrison started to feel the tell-tale signs of an oncoming panic attack. Slowly the already heavy feeling of restraints and gag started to tighten and suffocate him as it slowly became harder and harder to breath. The feeling of his uncle's large greasy hands, his first kidnappers firm and callused grip and Lord Voldemort's cool and clammy hands with their long fingers mixed with the feeling of the sterile plastic gloves worn by his current captor and they were all squeezing. Squeezing his neck, crushing it so it was impossible to suck in even the slightest but of oxygen.

'I need to breath.' Thought Harrison in raw panic, 'I need to breath and he's not letting me. They're not letting me.' Slowly all the many terrible things that had happened to him blended together and he didn't knew where he was, what was he doing, who was touching him, who was he? He was a little boy cowering under the large and obese frame of his Uncle, he was a young teen screaming as Riddle's minions tortured him for the fun of it, and he was a young college student that was being subjugated to cruel mock surgeries. It didn't matter though. All that mattered was that he couldn't breath and the walls were closing in on him and it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt, it hurt.

Slowly, the hurt gave way to an endless abyss of darkness.

 **LINEBREAK**

"Crime Lab says that there is no finger prints." Stated Prentiss as she walked into the room they were using in the police station.

"Well we can verify that he is undoubtedly narcissistic." Responded Hatch drily as he watched Reed mentally dissect a blown up picture of the letter sent by the kidnapper.

"The Unsub is male, mid-thirties, right handed. He went to a public school for early schooling, his writing is too messy for private. He is obviously under a lot of stress seeing as the slant of the writing jumps all over the place, this could even indicate a mental disorder of some sort." Reported Reed.

Hearing Reed's deductions Morgan flipped open his phone and quickly dialed Garcia. He hoped that their rather large suspect pool could be narrowed down enough to be useful.

"Hey hot stuff." Answered Garcia playfully as she quickly picked up the phone.

"We need you to narrow down a list for us."

"Speak and it shall be done."

"First pull up a list of all the people who have applied to Harvard consecutively for the past three years or more. Then take off all the females and anyone who didn't want to major in a medical field."

"The Unsub will be in his thirties and right handed." Added on Reed, "He'll also be taller than 5'5 at the shortest to overpower John Clayton who was both 6'4 and physically fit."

"Then take out anyone who went to private school for elementary or Catholic school at any point in their life. The Unsub will also either not have a house, live close to Harvard or rarely be home." Finished Morgan.

The team listened with their hearts in their throats as Garcia's faithful keyboard clicked away on the other side of the phone, waiting for the spunky woman's response. "I have ten."

"Can you send us all of the men's pictures with their signatures underneath?" Requested Dr. Reed.

"It is already on its way." Answered Garcia.

"Okay I got it. Thanks Garcia." Said Reed as his phone gave off a soft ping. The genius FBI agent quickly scrolled through pictures before flipping his phone shut and looking towards the rest of the team. "It's Brad Chuttle."

 **LINEBREAK**

As Harrison awakened he was blissfully unaware of his surroundings for one blessed second before it all came rushing back to him. Suddenly, verdant eyes snapped open as the teen attempted to recall what had happened just before he'd passed out. He knew that he'd had a panic attack but the details were a tiny bit fuzzy as was the time just before he'd done so.

As he tried to remember what had triggered the panic attack he also became more aware of one significant change. Harrison's captor had removed the black haired teen's gag and replaced it with a non-invasive ventilation mask. The mask was to help a patient that needed help breathing yet didn't need a full out ventilator that went down your throat and into your lungs or a tracheostomy.

A tracheostomy, of course, how could he have forgotten? Ignoring the stray thought that wondered where the madman had even gotten hospital equipment to use Harrison concentrated on the inevitable. The man was going to come back and perform a tracheostomy on him. Well, it was either that or with the new revelation that he apparently had access to such equipment he may just put him on a ventilator. The young teen definitely hoped he didn't do that or even have access to one seeing as while it was very similar to a tracheostomy the procedure differed in the fact that the tube was inserted through your mouth instead of a small incision at the base of your neck. While this may seem that it would be better and less painful Harrison knew that more sedation was used during the insertion of a ventilator that when a doctor was performing a tracheostomy and so it was reasonable to assume that it was more painful that a tracheostomy as opposed to the other way around.

Harrison ruthlessly shoved this line of thought out of his brain before it could go any farther. The last thing he needed was to have another panic attack. Besides, why should he waste time freaking out over something that was unlikely to even happen?

However, despite this resolve Harrison's mind found its self wandering to a very dangerous road that the teen did not want to go down. All Harrison could think about was that it was very likely that he may get VAP, Ventilator-Associated Pneumonia, in the conditions that he was being operated under. VAP typically effected critically ill patients and was surprisingly common in the ICU ward. In fact, it was the most common and fatal infection in the ICU. While Harrison certainly wasn't critically ill the possibility still remained and was made worse by the questionable cleanness of the equipment being used on the green eyed teen. This wasn't only a problem if a ventilator was used because the infection was also common among patients that used a tracheotomy.

Before this train of thought could be followed any further the ominous sound of the great metal door, which was; as far as Harrison could tell; the only way in or out of the small room he was being kept in, opening and closing harshly while the heavy steps of the teen's kidnapper drew closer.

The boots landed down hard on the evidentially metal floors. The sound wasn't muffled in the slightest by any fabric or any other things of the sort that may be present in the room, though the pre-med student doubted it, but instead was amplified by the shear amount of meatal in the room and the teen's own anxious mind. After four solid and sure steeps the man came to a halt somewhere along the wall of the cell, where Harrison had deducted that the table that his captor kept the small medical tools that he had was. There the sound of metal on metal on metal echoed around the room as the murderer searched for the tool that he wanted. Harrison attempted to flinch as one piece of equipment suddenly clattered to the ground with a loud, ringing crash but was restricted by the leather straps were wrapped around his entire body in order to stop any and all movement. The man obviously had no care for the fallen tool as he simply continued to shift through the pile, adding to the sound of metal on metal on metal with his own soft mutterings under his breath. No matter how hard the ever so tired teen strained his ears no words could be made out from the whispers. After what seemed like an eternity of restless waiting and the feeling of heart-stopping terror reaching deep into Harrison's chest and squeezing, squeezing, squeezing the muttering and shifting of metal on metal on metal suddenly came to an abrupt stop. Complete silence stung the teen's ears, piercing his brain and causing his pure green eyes to mist with the slightest hint of salty water for a single split second before a heavy boot fell once again onto the metal floor as the maniac headed towards the stretcher where Harrison was restrained.

After the man walked up to the teen, steps falling in quick succession too quick to count with the terror invading his brain, he started to lean over where Harrison's head was forced towards the ceiling. Slowly the kidnappers face came into Harrison's view for the first time in his stay with the lunatic. His face was a natural sort of pale with dark brown hair and matching chocolate eyes. It was the sort of face one might find comforting yet there was absolutely no comfort found in the merciless eyes of the man as his rancid breath pierced through the ventilator on Harrison's face and invaded his senses.

As a cruel and worrying smile stretched across the killers face and a sick anticipation joined the already crazed look in his eyes Harrison thought that no matter how terrifying a tracheotomy may be there was a large possibility that is was currently the least of his problems.

 **AN/ Hello all. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought of the last section (I wasn't sure if it was a bit much or not). Also, don't forget that I love suggestions. In fact I must say thank you to** SSGT IronHide **for giving me the idea of the tracheotomy and a name of a serial killer that I wasn't able to fit into this chapter but will most definitely be included in the next one.**

 **Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- None of it is mine.

 **AN/ So... uh sorry. I know that I made you all wait a super long time for this chapter. I hate it when other authors do that so I suppose that it makes me a bit of a hypocrite. I'll try to get out the next chapter extra fast to make up for it, enjoy.**

 **Chapter Nine**

"Garcia, I need for you to find any properties owned by Brad Chuttle near Harvard." Ordered Hotchner over phone.

"One moment sir." Answered Garcia anxiously as she typed away on her keyboard as fast as she possibly could, "His uncle just passed away and he inherited an isolated house about a half an hour from where you are. It is at 393 Huckleberry Ave. in Wayland."

"Good work Garcia." Thanks Hotch briskly as he snaps shut his phone and rushes towards the vans with the rest of his team. Hotch quickly slammed shut the driver's side door and buckled in as Prentiss got in the passenger seat. Without waiting for Emily to finish getting buckled in Hotch put his foot on the gas and shot out of the police department parking lot while putting on his sirens.

"Call the local authorities in Wayland and tell them to surround the house." Ordered Hotch without even looking at Prentiss, his eyes glued firmly on the road. Even though they had the sirens on it would still take them a good fifteen minutes to get to the house of Brad Chuttle and that was fifteen minutes that Hotch knew they might not have.

 **LINE BREAK**

Officer Kevin Bradley wasn't exactly an experienced cop. He'd been on the force for just over a year and he liked to think that he was pretty darn good at what he does. Of course, Bradley knew realistically that he wouldn't last a week a big city cop. Nothing ever happened in the small town of Wayland, population just over 13,000, except a few petty thefts and speeding tickets. Because of this it was understandable that Bradley felt way over his head when the FBI called and told them to stake out an old house on the edge of town.

Apparently a young student from Harvard had been kidnapped and they were about 90% sure that he was being kept in that house. Kevin whipped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand nervously as he shut the door to the police car as quietly as he could. They had parked off the long driveway in the woods that surrounded the house. With any luck the man wouldn't see them or hear them so they would be able to get in and surprise him.

Bradley huffed lightly as he crouched down just around the corner of the front side of the house. Detective Herrington was on the other side and Sheraton with Kerns had traveled around the back. That left Ristern and Nodding crouched down among the trees that started not five feet from the end of the small front porch. That way they'd have a good view of the front door without being seen.

The young cop knew that this was it. This was his chance to prove himself and to the others that he could be a real cop. Doing the sort of crazy sweeping in and saving the day sort of stuff that big city cops and cops of TV shows do.

That being said Bradley knew that trying to be the hero would just be plain stupid. No, it would be best to follow orders and show the others that he didn't break under high pressure situations. Besides, Kevin knew that all that stuff that they showed you on TV wasn't what cops really do. If Bradley found himself in a situation where he could be the hero that would be great but it was more than likely that the FBI would pull in here with their big black vans, storm the place and be out of here before they even knew it. Maybe even leaving a dead body that would be driven to the town over seeing as they didn't exactly have a morgue in their small town.

'What could go wrong', thought Bradley with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes gracing his face.

 **LINE BREAK**

Harrison squeezed his eyes shut and let out a small whimper from behind the gag as he waited for the sharp knife to descend onto the base of his throat. He felt water begin to gather within his eyes even as he tried so hard to will it away. One wrong move was all it would take. One wrong move and instead of receiving a tracheotomy he'd be receiving a slit throat.

The teen felt as the sharp of the knife cut through his skin as if it were butter and the pain flooded his senses. Even as the disturbing and painful sensation of a small vertical incision being made on the base of his throat continued Harrison attempted to stay as still as possible. It would only take the one involuntary flinch before Harrison's life was snuffed out.

The cut was short yet the man took his time making it as precise as possible before placing the now bloody knife on the edge of the table Harrison was strapped down onto. The man then picked up an even smaller knife and pulled open the shallow cut, revealing the teen's trachea. The kidnapper then cut a small incision on the trachea itself, in the shape of a tiny box with only three sides cut out. Harrison pierced his lips and clenched his hands as hard as he could in an effort to stay still during the long and terrifying experience.

Harrison's capture then picked up a short curved tube and placed his fingers on both sides of the incision, once again pulling it open farther. The man then inserted the tube into the cut with his other hand and slowly pushed it down Harrison's trachea.

Harrison's eyes went wide with pain as he felt the cut being pulled wider from both sides and the horrible sensation only got worse as the tube was inserted. After the tube was in the teen's throat Harrison saw a flash of white from his captor's hand as the man picked up another small piece from side of the table, where he had placed the knife.

"This is a Passy-Muir Speaking Valve." Said the man, sounding much saner then he had earlier, "It should allow you to make noise and speak while having the tracheotomy. Not that I'll take the gag off of you to test that theory." Added the kidnapper with a small giggle at the end.

Harrison felt an uncomfortable tugging at the slit in his throat as the Speaking Valve was tightened. As the valve was completely on Harrison felt breathing become near impossible through his mouth. Realizing that the valve must have been put on wrong, Harrison felt a spark of terror as it grabbed his heart and squeezed. After a moment of intense fear the teen took in a deep shaky breath through his nose. He hadn't been able to breathe very well through his mouth with the gag anyway, thought the teen in an attempt to calm himself down, he would survive just fine with only breathing through his nose.

Yet even as he thought this each breath was becoming more and more difficult. Soon Harrison was gasping through his nose for air and was agitating his throat with each deep breath he attempted to take. Even as breathing became near impossible Harrison's kidnapper didn't seem to find anything amiss as he had turned around and was cleaning the bloody knives in an industrial sink with his back towards the boy.

The last thing Harrison heard before his consciousness slipped away from his as he slowly suffocated was a sudden rush of loud sounds. Then terrifying silence.

 **LINEBREAK**

Morgan parked his car on the main road and immediately jumped out of the car and started running down the long driveway, followed closely by Prentiss. The two hurriedly crouched to the ground and shuffled toward where two of the cops were stationed on the left of the door. The muscled man motioned with his head towards the front door. The group of four quietly approached the door, making sure that the rickety steps didn't squeak. As they reached the landing Emily tested the knob and glanced at Morgan in surprise as the unlocked door swung open without resistance.

The group of cops cautiously walked into the old house and walked down the hallway, checking each room as they went. As the group reached the end of the hallway they came across a door that was, unlike the others, locked shut.

Morgan signaled to one of the cops behind him and they came up to him with a pair of bolt cutters and opened the lock. The group of six split up with four going down the stairs and two of the police officers staying at the top to prevent the unsub from escaping if he did manage to make it past those who were going down the wooden staircase.

The four reached the bottom of the stairs where they came across another door. This one wasn't only bolted shut like the other one but was made of a thick metal unlike the wood of the other doors in the building. Once again the bolts were cut in an action that made Morgan cringe at the sound when their priority was stealth.

As the door swung open Morgan and Prentiss were greeted with a small room with a long metal table in the center. On the table was their missing teen, Harrison Evans, who had something strange sticking out of his throat and he appeared to be unconscious, hopefully not dead. Standing over the teenager was the unsub, Brad Chuttle.

"Brad Chuttle, FBI! Put your hands in the air and step away from the boy." Commanded Morgan as the man looked up in surprise.

"No. No! This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! I'm going to be famous, a famous doctor. They're going to see my brilliance!" Ranted the man as he stubbed back from Harrison in surprise and disbelief that he had been caught.

Taking the opportunity, Prentiss rushed forward and handcuffed the man quickly. With Chuttle taken care of Morgan rushed forward to Harrison as he talked into his walkie talkie, "We need a medic down here. Now."

Once the FBI agent reached Harrison he reached for his wrist to take his pulse, he didn't want to mess with whatever was going on by the teen's throat. Morgan took a breath of relief when he felt a pulse, it was weak but it was there. As Morgan looked at the teen's throat to try and see what was wrong, even if he couldn't do anything about it. The man was quick to notice the small movements that his mouth was making and put two and two together. Harrison was suffocating.

While Morgan was coming to this conclusion the medics had rushed down the narrow stairs as fast as they could and started to inspect the teen. The agent backed up and let the medics do their thing without trying to get in the way. He supposed all that he could do was hope for the best.

 **AN/ I hope that you liked it and as always please review (I really do appreciate it). Also a special thanks to all those who reviewed on my last chapter and helped to give me that extra kick that I needed to finish up this chapter. Thanks a ton for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: It isn't mine

 **AN/ Hi! This is a little later then it was originally intended to be but it is still a much shorter wait then last time. I want to thank all the amazing 698 favorites that I've gotten so far. When I started this story I never imagined that I'd have almost 700 favorites by chapter ten and the fact that this has happened is mind-blowing so thank you.**

 **Happy 4th of July to all my fellow Americans! Everyone else can thank the holiday for being the reason I finally posted. (I've never posted anything on a holiday before!)**

 **Chapter Ten**

The first thing that greeted Harrison's eyes as he opened them was a blinding whiteness that had him quickly squeezing his eyes shut. Yet even as the teen was blinded by the light a deep sense of relief enveloped him. Harrison had been in hospitals enough to know the blinding light that greeted him, the soft and clean sheets beneath his hands and the pleasant numbness that came with being hooked up to medication could only mean he was in one.

The emerald eyed teen had enough intelligence to know that this most likely meant that he had been rescued and that the noise that he had heard before he lost consciousness had probably been the door being kicked down or something of the like. Harrison felt the stress and fear that he had been under melt away as the realization of his escape hit him once again, harder this time than the last.

Harrison attempted to open his eyes again, squinting so he could see through the bright light. As the teen's sight adjusted he noticed the nurse that had presumably noticed that he was waking up and had gone to stand next to his bed.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Greeted the nurse softly, "You are in the Boston Children's Hospital at Waltham. You were admitted a few hours ago after you arrived in an ambulance. Please don't try to speak, while there should be no long term damage to your throat we don't want you put stress on your throat while it is healing."

Harrison paused for a moment, taking in the information, before nodding in understanding. He then made a motion of writing with one hand while the other acted as the imaginary paper, trying to convey his wish to write a response. The nurse understood and handed him a pen and a small pad of paper.

"How long will it be until I can talk?" Wrote Harrison, holding up the pad for the brunette woman to see.

"We want the make sure that your throat is all healed up before you try to speak so I'd give it a few days, a week at the absolute longest." Answered the nurse politely.

The teen nodded, looking downtrodden. He knew from reading about medicine and the field that he wanted to go into that it would have been at least a day but a whole week? It seemed a little bit excessive.

"Can I keep the paper and pen so I can communicate?"

"Of course you can, sweaty. Just remember to leave it on the side-table when you check out if you don't see me first." The women paused before seeming to remember something, "Oh, there is going to be a woman from Child Protective Services coming to talk to you soon. She asked that we call her as soon as you wake up. Why don't you try to get some rest before she arrives, you'll need it to heal." With that the nurse walked out of the hospital room, oblivious to Harrison's shock at the new information.

Harrison had been emancipated and was therefore, no longer a child in the eyes of the law. That meant that there was no reason that anyone from Child Protective Services should want to see him. The only explanation was either than somehow, the fact that he was emancipated had been lost in communications at one point, or that they had decided to revoke his emancipation.

It was the second thought that caused Harrison to freeze. He had always know that it was a possibility for this to happen but that didn't mean that it would be any easier to live with. While he had gotten emancipated in Britain at the age of fourteen the only state in the US that a teen could be emancipated that young was California, most places they would only give you guardianship of yourself if you were at least sixteen.

Even without that working against him Harrison had been abducted twice since he had been emancipated which was a reason to put him back in the foster system all on its own. The teen hoped that it was the first option, he really didn't want to go back into the foster system.

Harrison hadn't the most pleasant experience with the system. The teen knew that it could have been much worse and he would forever be thankful that he was removed from the Dursley's in the first place but that knowledge didn't stop him from wishing to be welcomed into a nice, warm home with loving parents who would care for him as if he were their son. It was every child's dream really.

It also didn't help that Harrison had heard that the American system had even more problems than their British counterpart. That meant that there would be a greater chance of Harrison ending up in an abusive home, even one worse than the Dursleys.

The young genius sighed. One thing that his larger than average IQ allowed him to do was process thoughts faster than most people, the result of this was Harrison being able to spew out worst case scenarios before they might even occur to others. All that aside, the teen knew he should get some rest. He was still fatigued from his time at the mercy of the psychopath that had kidnapped him and he would need all his strength to deal with the Social Worker.

LINE BREAK

This time Harrison didn't wake on his own but rather was shaken awake gently. As the teen blinked slowly, his sleep filled eyes took in the sight of the kind nurse from earlier standing above him.

"Hey sweetheart. Mrs. DeLay from the Children protective services is here to see you."

Harrison groggily nodded in thanks as he sat up in the hospital bed.

"Well I'll just leave you two to talk." Said the nurse in a satisfied tone, leaving Harrison alone with the woman. She looked to be in her mid-forties and had short blond hair that looked to be dyed.

The woman smiled at Harrison before pulling up a chair next to his hospital bed and taking a file out of her purse. Her smile was obviously fake and didn't reach her eyes, leading Harrison to start to dislike her. He despised people who hid behind a mask. The teen knew this might be a tad bit hypocritical seeing as he didn't tell people so much about his past yet Harrison had always made an effort to be genuine about his emotions because of his dislike of when others weren't.

"So, Harrison Evans. You were removed from your Aunt and Uncle for child abuse before being bounced from foster home to foster home until you were fourteen. At that point you were granted emancipation and were promptly kidnapped. Despite your kidnapping your emancipation remained intact and you moved to America for college. You did very well in school yet despite this it says here that you have a history of panic attacks and a rather severe form of PTSD. Just recently you were kidnapped again and now, well, here we are." Said Mrs. DeLay, reading the information from his profile.

Listening to the social worker Harrison quickly grabbed the pen and paper beside his bed and wrote out a response as fast as he could.

"If I may, the kidnappings were out of my control and could have happened to anyone. I took proper precautions such as carrying pepper spray in my school bag at Harvard, I simply had no chance to use it. And as for my PTSD and panic attacks you said yourself that I was managing well in school despite my issues."

Mrs. DeLay looked down her nose as she read what Harrison had written, pursing her lips as she reached the end, "Well, it sounds as if you already may know what this is about. Unfortunately for you no amount of arguing will change the mind of the Children Protective Services. It has already been decided that your emancipation will be revoked, effective immediately."

With that Mrs. DeLay stood, smoothing any wrinkles from her skirt, "We will get in contact with you as soon as you are released from the hospital with information regarding your new foster home. An agent will pick you up from the hospital and drive you to their house." Having said her piece, the agent turned on her heal and quickly exited the hospital room without leaving any room for Harrison to say anything in return.

No, mouthed the teen as he watched to woman go. It seemed that he had been right earlier when he had been thinking of the worst possible scenarios. Even worse than that it had sounded like it would be up to the family that he was placed with whether or not he would be allowed to continue his education at Harvard. The thought that these strangers might be able to rip apart everything that he had worked for until this point and simply send his to high school with the rest of his peers was a terrifying one.

The teen curled his knees up to his body and tucked his head down with his arms wrapped around his knees. As Harrison did this he began to feel the familiar sensation of his chest tightening and his breath becoming more labored, he was having a panic attack. Yet even knowing what was happening didn't prevent the oncoming attack as his thoughts became more and more jumbled and he fought harder and harder for breath. The teen knew that during a panic attack he should be breathing slower because he was hyperventilating yet the thought didn't even cross his mind as he was suddenly nowhere near the hospital but instead in a dark room with blood and laughter, why was their so much laughter. As the teen screamed the laughter came to a sudden stop, only to start again as the scream came to an end. It was this that caused Harrison to come to a sudden realization. HE was the one laughing. Why was he laughing? What was so funny? Was it the blood, the endless line of psychopaths that seemed to line up in order to take a hit at him, or was it the fact that even when he had finally been 'saved' the universe seemed determined to make his life hell.

Suddenly in the midst of the hell that Harrison had been trapped in he felt a hard chest against his own, taking large even breaths and forcing his chest to conform to the same movements. As his breathing slowed the blood covered cell disappeared, giving way to the hospital room that he was staying in. As the surroundings became clearer Harrison also became acutely aware of the large chest that he was being held against and who it belonged to. The teen blushed as he realized that he was pressed up against the chest of Agent Morgan, one of the men who saved his life not once but twice.

Harrison pulled away and settled back against the headboard of the hospital bed, reaching for the pad of paper and pen that remained on his bed side table.

"You okay?" Asked Agent Morgan as Harrison gripped the pen so tight he was afraid in would snap.

The teen nodded shakily before pausing and starting to frantically whip his head back and forth.

"Hey, hey it is alright." Soothed Morgan, reaching over to rub Harrison's arm in an attempt at comfort. The Harvard student flinched away violently at the unexpected touch, causing Morgan to awkwardly drop his hand to his side.

'They're going to take away my emancipation. Send me back into foster care.' informed Harrison by way of paper.

"What?" Startled the Agent as he read the message, "But you haven't done anything wrong."

'I've been kidnapped twice since I was declared a legal adult, I have shown signs of PTSD and I was granted emancipation in England, not America. Technically I'm not even old enough to be emancipated here. That is all the reason that they need.' Responded the teen, the hopelessness that would have been clear in his voice if he could talk portrayed clearly in both his writing and body language.

"I- That's not going to happen." Declared Derek in a determined voice after reading the note.

'I don't think that they're asking.'

"I'm going to go talk to the agent that has been given your case and tell them that from what I've seen you function better than most adults in your situation. What is their name?"

'Mrs. DeLay.'

Morgan looked at the paper firmly and nodded, reaching over and ripping off the piece of the paper that contained the name of the woman he was going to have a very serious conversation with. They had no right to take someone that was doing the best that they could, given the circumstances, and do something to mess up their life even more.

"If she doesn't listen to me I'll damned well adopt you myself, you're NOT going back into the foster system." Stated Agent Morgan forcefully before exiting the hospital room on a mission, leaving behind a shocked teenager with no idea how to respond to the thought that someone was willing to adopt him to stop him from going back into the system.

 **AN/ I don't really have anything else left to say other than another big thanks and to please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I hope that you know that I don't own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds by this point

 **AN/ Hey! So this chapter is a little shorter than I wished it was but I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I wanted to get what I had out there before I was without internet for a week. Not only that but school will be starting when I get back so updates will unfortunately be a little slower than usual.**

 **NOTE: All the adoption/emancipation stuff is completely made up and totally non-accurate! I got a couple comments about that on the last chapter and I realized that I had forgotten to say that so this goes for the last chapter as well. If I did things how they really worked I wouldn't be able to push the story in the direction that I wanted so I took a little creative license with it.**

 **Another thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers, I really appreciate you all. Please enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Morgan purposefully walked towards the cafeteria, he'd seen a woman leaving Harrison's room headed in that direction and was willing to bet that it had been Mrs. DeLay. As the man arrived at the café he looked around the room before easily spotting the woman that he'd seen before, calmly sipping a cup of coffee.

Morgan took a moment to calm himself before heading in the woman's direction, it wouldn't do for him to blow up at her and give her a bad first impression. He needed her to see his suggestions as a possibility and the probability of that happening was much lower if she disliked him right off the bat.

"Mrs. DeLay?" Questioned Morgan as he slid into the seat across from the woman.

"Yes?" Snapped back DeLay, obviously peeved at her coffee break being interrupted.

"I'm Agent Morgan with the FBI. I was just talking with Harrison Evans and he said that you decided to revoke his emancipation. Is this correct?"

The woman stiffened hearing those words, smoothly transitioning into her professional persona. "Yes it is, though I can't see why the FBI would care."

"It isn't so much the FBI caring as me personally having an issue with that decision. I've met Harrison before when he was younger and have spent the past few days inspecting his life and the people around him in order to catch the man who kidnapped him and from what I've seen Harrison is perfectly capable of taking care of himself and shouldn't be thrust back into the foster system after he worked so hard for that."

"Look, nothing you say will change my mind about my decision regarding Harrison's emancipation. He is suffering from PTSD and has been kidnapped not once, but twice since his emancipation. I, personally, don't agree in the principal of emancipation much anyway and only when there is no shadow of a doubt of their ability to care for themselves do I think that they can be granted the privilege of emancipation." Responded Mrs. DeLay sternly.

"Fine." Answered Morgan, annoyed that his first option hadn't worked out, "Then I'd like to adopt Harrison."

Shock clearly showed on the woman's face as she processed his words. "You wouldn't be able to take him right away, you'd have to get a complete background check as well as conformation that you have the time and resources to look after a teenager full time."

"I know that. He's a good boy and I don't want him to be forced into a home that might abuse him or force him away from his schooling." Responded Morgan coolly. Truthfully, while he was annoyed that this woman was refusing to allow Harrison to look after himself, he was also secretly glad that he might have the opportunity to help and raise the teen. He really liked Harrison as a person and he had a bit of a soft spot for children in the first place.

"Your job might interfere with your ability to care for a teenager. It is my understanding that it requires you to travel quite a bit." Rebutted Mrs. DeLay.

"That is true but I know others in this line of work that have children without having a partner to help them care for them and it works out fine for them."

The social worker pursed her lips together in silent disagreement as she listened to Morgan speak. It wasn't that she didn't want the kid to find a good home, it was just that she wasn't sure that someone who had to travel constantly for work could independently give the care that this kid needed.

"Well, luckily for you, that isn't my call to make." She continued while reaching into the bag beside her chair. "Here is some paperwork you will have to fill out before we evaluate whether you are fit to take care of a teenager or not."

"Thank you." Responded the FBI agent as he took the papers from her, "If you don't mind me asking, how fast would you be able to get me evaluated and where will Harrison be while this is happening?"

"I really don't know how backed up the system is at the moment, it could be anywhere from a few days to several months. As for Harrison, he will be placed back into the foster care until the time that he is legally adopted."

"Thank you for your help." Responded Morgan as he got up and walked out of the café. He knew that he had to get the paper work filled out as soon as possible so that Harrison would spend as little time as possible in the foster system but first he wanted to make sure that it was okay with the teen that he was adopting him.

He knew that when he had walked out of the room earlier he hadn't really given the teen a chance to respond to this possibility of Morgan adopting him and that he'd still had a slight hope of Morgan changing Mrs. DeLay's mind about the emancipation. The man wanted to let Harrison know what had happened during his discussion with Mrs. DeLay as soon as possible in order to stop him from having false hopes as well as keeping him in the loop of things.

Derek thought this was very important because he could tell that Harrison was a very independent person, he had been emancipated for over a year now after all, and that would only add to the distain that teenagers usually had to adults keeping things from them.

With that in mind Morgan headed back in the direction of Harrison's hospital room, mindful of the fact that visiting hours were coming to an end and that he would only have minimal time with the teen.

Yet as Morgan reached the teen's hospital room he found Harrison sound asleep on his hospital bed. The pen and paper that the emerald eyed boy had been communicating with earlier were on the ground, clearly having fallen from his open hand as he fell into the dream world.

Morgan smiled as he took in the teen. He looked so young and innocent when he was sleeping. There were no stress lines marring his young face and he looked so small on the white bed. Seeing this only served to increase Morgan's protective instincts and firm his resolve to adopt the boy.

The man hunched over and picked up the pen and paper, placing it on the nightstand so that Harrison would be able to easily reach it in the morning. Even though Morgan really didn't want to exclude Harrison from his own adoption he decided to leave the teen for now and come back tomorrow to talk to him. He just couldn't bear to wake up the teen once he had finally gotten some rest. Besides it would give him some time to fill out the paperwork and consult his team on his decision before anything was set in stone.

With that in mind Morgan turned around and left the hospital, determined to protect Harrison from the horrors of the world in any way that he could.

LINE BREAK

Morgan walked into his hotel room that he was sharing with Reid and sat down on his bed. Reid, who was packing up the small amount of clothing that had left his bag during their stay, looked up briefly before returning to his task.

"I'm going to adopt Harrison." Announced Morgan impulsively, his heart bearing wildly as he awaited Reid's judgment.

"That's great." Responded the young genius without pause, causing Morgan to look at him in surprise.

"Nothing? I thought you would have had a little more to say on the matter than that's great."

Spencer shrugged as he turned towards Morgan, "Hotch and JJ can both manage work with a kid so I doubt it would affect you in the office seeing as Harrison is a lot older than both of their kids and therefore will require less care. He's also a smart kid and I would look forward to holding intellectual discussions with him."

"Good." Answered Morgan, relieved that at least one of the team wasn't going to think that it was a rash decision.

"I-I just really like the kid and I would hate for him to be put into harm's way again. I have an urge to protect him." Continued Morgan, attempting to explain how he felt about the teen.

"That makes sense. After all, your need to help and protect people was one of the things that pushed you to join the FBI, wasn't it?" Questioned Reid.

"Yeah." Huffed Morgan, "I feel like I made the right decision but I'm still going to sleep on it just to make sure."

"If that's what you feel is best." Said Reid before gathering his pajamas and heading to the bathroom. The team had decided to stay another day because of both the late hour and the fact the uniquely intimate relationship that the team shared with Harrison after saving him not once but twice, where he had been kidnapped for several days both times.

Morgan sighed, he knew that he wouldn't change his mind about the adoption but he hoped that everyone else was as excepting of the possibility as Reid. That and the hope that Harrison would, in fact, even agree to the adoption in the first place. He worried that he was getting ahead of himself a little bit with wondering other's reactions when he wasn't sure that the teen would even agree to let Morgan try to adopt him. As much as Derek wanted to care for the teen and keep him safe he knew that he would have to abide by Harrison's wishes if he wanted to go back to foster care rather than live with the FBI agent.

Vowing to be at the hospital as soon as visiting hours started, Morgan pulled out the necessary paperwork and a pen, starting on the mountains of information he had to fill out to even be allowed to adopt.

 **AN/ So again, I'm sorry that this turned out kind of short and a bit of a filler but I'll try hard to get out another chapter in a speedy fashion once I'm back from my vacation.**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
